Fairytales and Magic
by walkerbaby
Summary: An alternative telling of the story of Robin Hood in which he does not marry Lady Marion and live happily ever after in Locksley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Introduction of Light

You think you know how this story goes but trust me you have no idea where it's going. The stories of men and women never go as we expect them to. They take their own paths; some in nice straight lines where boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy and girl marry, children come, children grow up and go, boy and girl grow old together until one is left alone again. Other lives twist and twine like the roots of a desert cypress looking for water; these are the lives of legend and of our hero.

Robin of Locksley had expected his path in life to be a straight one. In what seemed to be unremarkable circumstances he had been born into a family of the lesser nobility that dotted the landscape of southern England. His mother had passed away in childbirth with a babe that had not survived her. His father had died when he was in his teens, not quite fully a man but responsible enough to take over his place as Lord Locksley, Earl of Huntington. Robin had known Marion all of his life and had just assumed that one day they would get married; falling in love had never been the issue because they both just assumed that they were in love and that no falling was necessary. Robin assumed that one day, when both of them were old enough, they would marry; children would come and then grow up and leave home; and one day he would die quietly in his own bed, safe and warm with Marion to pine away for him for the rest of her days.

What Robin of Locksley had not expected was that his King - a man he had met only once when he had been very small – would decide to war in the Holy Lands on the request of a Pope that no one Robin knew had ever seen. So, just at the cusp of manhood, Robin of Locksley's life took its first turn; as an honorable young man – hell bent on the idea of excitement and glory - Robin and his manservant, Much, joined their King and went to war in the Holy Lands.

Like all people, once Robin had been bounced off the path of his life, the twists and turns became easier and soon he was seeing and doing things that he could never have imagined at home in Locksley. For in the Holy Lands Robin of Locksley saw war and found that once he got over the initial distaste he had for violence that he was quite good at it. Robin had been blessed with his skills as an archer and rarely had to draw his arms as a knight, being left instead to lead the archers.

Until Acre and there Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and Defender of the King, saw the toll of war upon mankind. There he watched as men ate their horses and saw the hanging of several men for cannibalizing the bodies of the dead. He felt the bite of hunger and the pangs of despair as the double siege of Acre wore on. After the siege and its battles had ended Robin of Locksley hoped to forget the pain he had seen and felt but his life would be forever changed again the night that as part of King Richard's personal guard he helped slay 2700 women and children who were held against a ransom from Salahadin.

After the massacre Robin of Locksley never saw his life the same again. The boy who had left England believing that his life would take a straight path was gone and in its place was a man who had hardened from the twists that the roots of his life had taken.

This is the first part of a story you already know. Robin of Locksley, a hero, is forever changed by the senseless violence he sees in the holy lands and upon his return to England takes to the wood to fight the evils that he sees taking root in his beloved homeland and there once goodness prevails he lives happily ever after. At least you think that's what you know. Like all things in life the real story is what happens beneath and between the snippets that fall into legend.


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Jerusalem, 1192

Chapter 2

Sometimes Guarding Your King is All It's Cracked Up to Be

Robin shifted his weight and pulled at the chain mail of his shirt. Sweat poured out from under his helmet; it was just past noon and Robin was drenched in sweat. Jesus, it was hot in this country. What exactly was so holy about this place again? It was brown, desolate and hot. If he were God he'd have picked somewhere greener and cooler to bless.

"Master, I have come to a very important decision." Much panted at Robin tugging at his own chain mail.

Robin's thoughts were broken as Much spoke. Looking up he saw that his friend and manservant looked just as miserable as he felt. "What decision is that, Much?"

"Let the Saracens keep the Holy Land. I think we have a translation error in the Bible. I have had a revelation from God and it has told me we made a very serious error. What the Bible was really meant to say is that Jesus was born in the town of Bethlehem – a little known hamlet of Switzerland – next to a lake with beautiful trees and cool green grass. That is our true Holy Lands. Let the Saracens have Jerusalem – let's go defend a nice lake in Switzerland."

Just as Robin was about to agree with Much that perhaps his revelations were a good idea; he heard a loud belly laugh behind him. Turning around both he and Much forgot joking, the heat and anything else as they hit their knees in front of King Richard.

"Milord," Much stammered. "Please forgive me, it is heat sickness." Why did he always have to open his mouth at the wrong times?

King Richard laughed even harder. Wiping the sweat from his face he flicked it at Much in good humor. "You're right it is heat sickness. We're all sick of this heat. Personally I am all in favor of your revelation oh great prophet Much but I don't think the Pope will be as welcoming of it. He is quite sure that the Bible means this particular Jerusalem." With that he smiled. King Richard thought of the young Earl of Huntington almost as a son; he was almost as fond of the boy's manservant Much.

"Well, if you're done with your revelations Much, I have a request for you and your Master. Robin, I am going to meet with Salahadin at his palace before he retires for his honeymoon. We have agreed to take one full month of peace for him to celebrate his marriage to his newest wife. I would like for you and Much to go as part of my guard."

Looking up from their place on their knees, Much and Robin nodded in assent. "Of course your Majesty."

Much stopped for just a second. "Wait, your Majesty. Newest wife, sir? I thought Salahadin already had a wife."

"He does, Much. His primary wife still resides in Medina. I am given to understand that he has several wives, some political other not. I have been told that this young lady in particular falls into the not category." King Richard smiled; they really were good young men. He'd let them guard the garden perimeter. They'd get to see the beautiful gardens Salahadin had cultivated and give them an eyeful of Salahadin's harem. It was one of King Richard's guilty pleasures and these were young men who hadn't seen beautiful women in a very long time. "Good we'll leave around 4 and I expect the meeting to take most of the night. So when your relief gets here please get some sleep and for heaven's sake take a bath. Both of you men stink like pigs. I can't take you into a palace smelling like a barnyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the Garden of Good and Evil

Robin and Much paced the garden of Salahadin nervously. Robin paced along the top of the thick garden walls and Much walked the grounds. In this formation Robin would be able to see any threat inside the garden and could send Much to deal with it – hanging back in case others attempted to continue the mischief with Much occupied.

Stretching slowly Robin began to think that he could get used to palace life. Guarding King Richard here was much simpler than guarding him when he decided to personally oversee his troops in battle. The landscape was much nicer too.

Looking down Robin could see the manicured walks that wound through the lush green grass and meandered between two small palace ponds. Robin could see marble aviaries filled with exotic birds and formal flower beds that had been tended with care. As he paced along the wall closer to the palace he could just make out the shapes and soft sounds of beautiful young women behind decorative marble grill work on the windows. Underneath one of these windows sat an extensive herb garden.

As Robin peered slightly into the windows - just for a peek mind you, he had never seen a harem after all and he was an inquiring young man of 20 – an older woman shrouded entirely in black opened the grate, which was not a window but rather large delicate doors, and stepped onto its small ledge above the gardens.

Miriam sighed with exasperation. Where had that girl gotten too? The Sultan would want to present her to the heathen King and she was out wandering in the garden with that stupid cub the Sultan had given her. When would that girl ever start to behave like she was the wife of a Sultan? Looking up she spied the young heathen guard standing on the walls trying to look as if he hadn't been peering into the harem. Snapping her fingers at him, Miriam decided to practice the infidel language that so many in the harem were trying to learn. "You, servant; go find the Princess in the garden and ask her to return to the harem so that Salahadin may present her!"

Robin looked at Miriam in shock. Him? Servant? How dare she! Swallowing his pride Robin placed his hands in front of him and bowed before her. Better to take the woman's insult and find this princess than to start a fight with a member of the harem and harm the King's chance at negotiating peace. Besides with the way Salahadin kept her covered from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet she must be horribly ugly. No wonder she's rude, Robin thought, surrounded by beautiful harem girls all day. Definitely part of the political category Robin thought.

As Robin rounded the corner toward the back wall of the garden he began to hear a soft, melodious singing. Watching carefully he could just see the young woman come into sight. She was a light tan color, the shade of soft, well worked doe skin. She was so slender that she seemed to sway as she walked like a delicate river reed. Her emerald green dress was lined with what appeared to be expensive jewels at the neckline and hem and clung enticingly to her curves. She wore no veil, or niqab as the Saracens called them, and her head covering, the chador, had slipped off of her forehead and was around her shoulders almost like a shawl. Her black hair fell almost to the ground in a solid waterfall that glimmered with a blue sheen. Robin could understand exactly why Salahadin was marrying her – his Marian was beautiful but this woman could make time stand still.

Next to this vision scampered a small lion cub, no larger than some of the puppies he had seen in the village of Locksley. Trying to appear like a grown and noble beast it would stalk full of self importance until a bird or butterfly caught its attention and then it would attempt to pounce and play like the cub it was. The poor animal didn't seem that adept at hunting though, as he never managed to capture any of the small flying things that somehow managed to disappear.

Watching carefully Robin soon understood why the lion cub couldn't catch the small animals. They were disappearing into thin air. As Robin watched the young woman would wave her hand and the birds and butterflies would appear. The young cub would then track them one by one and attempt to pounce. As soon as he would pounce on one of them though the young woman would move her hand in the reverse motion and the animal would shimmer and disappear.

Salahadin was marrying a sorceress! The woman was making animals appear out of thin air! He would need to warn King Richard, Salahadin couldn't mean peace if he was marrying a sorceress. Attempting to flee the woman silently Robin tripped over his own two feet and tumbled off the wall and into the very garden the woman was walking in.

As Robin lay on his back, dazed from his wall into the garden, the young woman rushed over to him. Her lion cub was growling and just a step behind her. "Wafeyy, sit! Are you all right?" Peering down at Robin she began to pat her hands across his body. How on Earth had a Crusader in full regalia fallen into the palace gardens?

Staring up at the woman, facing into the sun, Robin realized how young the woman was. She appeared to be the same age as his Marion, 15 or 16 at most. For all that she was still a sorceress, Robin knew what he had seen, and she was a sorceress with an attack lion. "Please sorceress! Don't hurt me! I wasn't spying on you! I was guarding the garden like King Richard and Salahadin told me to do. I came looking for you when some horrid old woman all covered in black told me to come find you. Please don't hurt me!"

Noor sat back on her heels and laughed. Hurt him? Sorceress? Next he would ask if she was going to turn him into a toad. Looking critically at the slight young man in front of her; Noor wondered about the fuss they had been making about the English crusaders in the harem. One of the younger members of Prince Tariq's harem hold told them of stories she had heard from her maid, who had heard stories from some of the other maids in the market, who had heard stories from the maids from the pleasure district, about how some of the English crusaders were wealthy, generous with their gold, and that other aspects of their personalities were 'impressive'. Best not to think about that, Noor reminded herself. The day after next she would be the bride of Salahadin and all those rumors would remain nothing but speculation for the harem and its cloistered inhabitants.

"Are you sure I shouldn't turn you into a frog for spying on me?" Noor asked the young man teasingly. Instantly she regretted it as she realized that he was deathly afraid of her. The young man really did think she was some type of supernatural being. Didn't they have magicians in their lands? "You don't seem to be hurt. Can you stand up and bear your own weight? Just so I can make sure neither of your legs was broken in the fall. It isn't a long fall but you did hit rather solidly."

The young man nodded at her and rose slowly to his feet. He would be hurting later if he wasn't already. His faced was scratched from scraping it on the ground as he fell and his pristine white tabard was now covered in mud. "You said I was wanted at the harem? I assume the horrid old woman you're talking about would be Miriam, my nursemaid. Do you have a compatriot who's also guarding this garden?"

Robin had finally caught his breathe. "Yes to the first, Princess. I don't know to the second, and yes again to the third Princess." Looking down Robin realized just how slight the young woman really was. He was a small framed man, an archer not a cavalry knight, but this woman made him feel like a giant.

Noor brushed the dirt off of her palms. "Well, since there is someone else to watch the garden you may come with me and we'll get your scraped cleaned up. King Richard would not wish to risk such a fine member of his retinue to the fevers of an unclean wound." Walking toward the harem Noor snapped her fingers at the lion cub. "Wafeyy, come!" Turning to Robin she smiled sweetly. "Well, are you coming or aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the Harem of Salahadin

Robin stepped nervously onto the ledge, following the young woman. She turned to him and smiled. "Well come on, it's not like we're doing anything improper. Stand here on the ledge and I will go inside and send one of the maids for the things to clean your scratches up. Oh and give me your tabard and I'll have it sent to the laundry to be cleaned."

Robin nodded nervously at the young woman. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Perhaps he had hit his head harder than he had thought. All he knew for sure was that he was standing on the ledge entrance to Salahadin's harem and Salahadin's future bride was sending a doctor to look at his face. The only thing Robin could decide for sure was that he would need to remember everything. The lads who were still at camp would be dying to know what happened.

Peering, as unobtrusively as possible, Robin looked into the harem. In front of him lay a floor of hammered silver and lapis blue mosaics. High above him was a vaulted ceiling of the same design. The room appeared to have no interior walls and the ceiling was anchored to the wall by large columns of an almost black marble. The room was dimmed and cool, in its shadows Robin could just make out the shadows of young women peering at him from behind the columns. None of the women and girls was shrouded like those he had seen in Jerusalem. These women wore thin gauzy dresses in shimmering silk; alluring but much more modest than the dresses of the women he had seen in the back of the market.

Robin attempted to look as non – threatening as was possible standing there in full chain mail and helmet with a sword at his hip and his bow on his back. Putting his hands behind his back he began to whistle one of the tunes he had heard the fiddlers play at market day back in Nottingham. The women giggled quietly and the sound of rustling gowns and murmurs of approval acted as a background noise.

Just as Robin had accepted that this was the most uncomfortable he had ever been in his life, the young sorceress appeared again. She was carrying a basin of water and was followed by the old black crow carrying clean cloths. "Well it does no good for you to all stare at him like a circus animal. We've all seen men before so come out and make the Sultan's guest comfortable while I clean his wounds." Looking at Robin the young woman smiled. "Come sit on the palace steps I can clean your scrapes better in the light and the other ladies can join us to keep you company."

"Really princess you are to kind. They are simply a few scratches." Robin stammered. They had been warned about the harems before. King Richard's generals had warned the men that the women of any harem were off limits. If they were caught with one King Richard couldn't save them. Now Robin was going to be surrounded by Salahadin's entire harem. Yep, he was a dead man.

"Don't be an idiot. If they aren't cleaned they'll become infected in the dirt and filth you call a camp and you will take a fever and die. I'll not have it said that Salahadin showed so little hospitality that he allowed one of his guests to die of a fever. Besides it's entirely proper; we'll be in the open and there will be the entire harem as a chaperone. Also, I'm a very competent doctor when it comes to minor scrapes and scratches. Now sit down and let me clean them."

Robin stared at the young woman dumbfounded. He thought Marion talked to him like a child! He quietly sat down on the marble steps of the palace and allowed the harem women to surround him. He wasn't sure which one was more beautiful. He would look at them and think he had decided that this one was lovelier than that one and then the second lady would laugh or smile or move her head and he would be hopelessly confused again. The only thing he was sure of was that the sorceress was the most beautiful of them all.

"Now sit still, this is going to sting but it's necessary to get the wound clean." Noor dabbed Robin's forehead with a mixture of witch hazel, garlic and water. "Are you starting to get head or body pains from your fall?"

Robin nodded. He was starting to feel like he had fallen off of a wall and onto a marble walkway while weighed down with chain mail.

"Here rinse your mouth with this and then spit it into this bowl. Don't swallow it!" Noor said handing Robin a mixture of vinegar and St. John's root. "It will help cleanse any cuts you may have inside your mouth from the impact. When you're done with that Miriam will have you some tea that will help with the soreness."

Robin nodded and then winced as Noor touched a particularly nasty scrape. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry! I told you it would hurt. Now swish and spit!" Noor said using her most commanding voice. The young man really was handsome if you were into the crusader type. Noor tried to ignore how blue his eyes were and how strong he seemed for such a slender young man. What entranced Noor the most though, strangely, was the way he held his tongue between his teeth every time she touched one of his scrapes.

Just as Robin was finishing his tea he heard the sound of deep laughter. As the young women looked up each of them hid looks of shock and salaamed deep wherever they were at. All except the sorceress. She simply looked up behind Robin and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Master Salahadin! How wonderful it is to see you!" Her eyes sparkled and she radiated sheer delight as she spoke to him.

"Well, my love, I sent to the harem for you to come so I could present you to King Richard. When no one returned I became alarmed. As King Richard and I made our way to the harem we heard laughter and decided to investigate. It seems you've decided to entertain King Richard's retinue as well?" Salahadin said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, Master, this diligent young Crusader thought he saw an ominous shadow following me and attempted to protect me from harm. In the process he fell from your walls and landed on the marble walkway. I thought that you would prefer that we clean him up so that he doesn't take an infection when he returns to camp."

"Well, that's very kind of your new wife Sultan. I'm sorry that my young guardsman was so inept at guarding you." King Richard said with mock gravity. "I trust you are all right, ma'am?" Leave it to the young Earl, not here two hours and he was already surrounded by Salahadin's entire harem. Waiting on him hand and foot no less! This bride of Salahadin's was certainly fetching wasn't she?

Noor watched as King Richard's eyes swept over her. She knew that look, Salahadin had it and so did this young Crusader. Bowing her head low Noor decided to play this silly heathen king's lust to her advantage. "Oh I am perfectly fine milord. It seems the ominous shadow was only that of a tree. One cannot fault your guard for being diligent though. I am most honored by his, and your, favor." With that Noor raised only her eyes and looked up at King Richard in a way that set her eyes off and emphasized the slenderness of her neck.

"Well, _qalbee_, if you're done tending this young Crusader perhaps I could persuade you to come with me and do us the honor of serving our dinner, personally." Salahadin smiled down at Noor and offered her his hand. She had managed to mesmerize not only this silly King but his guard as well. Noor truly was a powerful sorceress and would bring him great honor.

"Of course, _irasanee_, as you desire. I look forward to spending this evening with you before the ceremonies begin tomorrow." Noor smiled up at Salahadin. Tomorrow the wedding festivities would begin and soon she would no longer be a poor girl from the markets of Alexandria. Soon she would be the Princess Noor, wife of Salahadin. Perhaps if Allah smiled upon her she would give him sons, something none of his other wives had yet done, and he would make her Sultana rather than that horrid withered old Yemeni he currently had.

"You're right of course! I had forgotten that perhaps you would like to rest tonight?"

"No, _irasanee_, I wish to spend as much time with you as possible. Besides, I am much too excited to sleep."

"Well, in that case, please come and serve King Richard and I dinner." Turning to King Richard, Salahadin said in his most off hand manner; "of course you are most welcome at the ceremonies my friend. Tomorrow the festivities will begin with the preparation of the bride and groom for marriage. The actually ceremony, as well as the feasting will begin on Friday after morning prayers. I would be honored if you would attend."

"Of course, my friend, I would be delighted. It would also give your dear betrothed the chance to see that her diligent protector has not taken ill from her ministrations." King Richard smiled. Now he was invited to the Sultan's wedding? If he was very careful, peace would be just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So This is Love

"Master you are humming again." Much sighed exasperated. It was always like this after they returned from Salahadin's palace. Robin would hum and moon about in a daze. If he was lucky and actually managed to catch a glimpse of her, that was. If he had been unlucky and had not seen her, he moped.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Much. I guess I just was lost inside my own mind. I didn't mean to disturb you old friend." Robin smiled to himself. He had seen her last night, had actually talked to her. She had touched his face and smiled at him. Robin believed he could die happy now, she had touched him.

"Have you read the note she slipped you yet, Master?"

"No, I haven't Much. I'm actually afraid it says something like quit pestering me you stupid crusader, you stink and I'm just being nice for good manners."

"Give it here Master. I'll read it." Much took the note from Robin. Stupid lovesick man; a really stupid lovesick man if you took into account that she was married to Salahadin. Much unfolded the note with disgust. "Robin, I can't stop thinking about you. Meet me in the rose garden tonight at 1."

Robin stared at Much in surprise. "You're joking right? It doesn't really say that."

"Yes Master it really says that. Please tell me you're not actually considering this. It's a bad idea. A very bad idea." Much pleaded with Robin. Flirting with the woman could get him killed. If he was caught alone with her at night – well Much knew for sure that the Saracens had worse punishments than death.

"Why, Much? She wants to see me! She loves me!" Robin hugged the note to his chest. It was impossible to believe that she actually wanted to see him.

"Well several reasons, Master. Here are the first few. One, it's forbidden and if you're caught they will torture and then kill you. Two, it would undermine King Richard's peace negotiations if you're trying to seduce the enemy Sultan's wife. Three, if you care nothing for yourself or your King, care for Noor. If you are caught Salahadin will behead her in the market before everyone; and I can only guess that he'll make you watch. Four, he'll kill anyone he thinks helped her and that could be a lot of people. Five and I hate to use this one but Master what about Marion? You are an honorable man and you are promised to Marion. What would she say if she knew you were untrue to her with any woman, much less a wife of Salahadin?" Much sighed again in frustration; leave it to his master not to think anything through to the consequences.

"Oh, Much, you worry too much. Noor has probably thought this out. I can't imagine she would be so reckless as to allow for any of us to get caught. As far as Marion, you know that she ended our engagement when I announced I was going to the Holy Lands. You, yourself told me that she would probably be married by the time we returned and I should not live my life pining for her. Remember it was something along the lines of not fair to her or me?"

"Fine Master, excluding the reason of Marion, Noor is young. She is only 16 and does not fully understand what she is doing. She may be able to protect us but in the end is this really right master?"

Robin smiled at Much. "I'm going Much; you can stay here if you want. I am not going to pass this chance up. I love her and if I have the slightest chance of being with her, even if only for one brief moment in time, I am going to take it."

"Master, there is no way I am allowing you to go alone." With that Much sighed and shook his head. Why did he even argue? Robin never listened to him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Decisions

Getting in to see Noor was much easier than Robin had expected. She really had thought their clandestine meeting through. King Richard was set to meet again with Salahadin and took Robin and Much along as part of his guard. James of Essex, a good friend of Robin and Much's was also part of the retinue and Robin let him in on the scheme. Laughingly, he agreed to help Much stand watch so that Robin could rendezvous with Noor.

Noor paced her chambers nervously. What was she doing? She had been married to Salahadin a scant six months. Each night he visited her chambers, each day he sought her out between his morning prayers and his first meetings so that they could share breakfast. Anything she desired he procured for her. Members of the court frequently remarked that the Sultan acted like a love sick puppy around her. So why was she doing this?

Noor wrung her hands. She wouldn't go. It was foolish for her to go. That's it, she'd decided! She wouldn't go tonight. She would never see Robin again.

No, that wasn't fair. Robin had risked everything to come and see her. She would go and see him tonight and tell him that it couldn't be. That was it, she would tell Robin it couldn't be and then she would turn around and walk away. That was how she would handle it.

Noor stopped pacing abruptly and sat in front of her vanity. Methodically she began to brush her hair out. Outside she could hear the muezzin call the time. Dabbing perfume behind her ears; Noor reached for her coverings and prepared to leave.

Just as Noor prepared to step into the garden, Miriam stepped into the room. "So you are going? Well then you are a fool and you endanger us all."

Noor hung her head. She adored Miriam; the woman had been her nursemaid since she had been small. If Miriam commanded her, Noor would obey.

"Well, perhaps Allah has a soft spot for young fools in love. Regardless, be careful, otherwise your heart will be the last thing you worry about losing. Salahadin is not a man to play the cuckold." Miriam turned from Noor in disgust. The girl was reckless and foolish but Miriam knew she could not stop her. She remembered having that look herself once and knew that it would simply need to run its course for good or for ill.

Robin paced the rose garden silently. Wasn't it 1 yet? Would she not come? Eventually someone would notice that he was guarding a well protected rose garden. Where was she? Behind him Robin heard a rustle from the far side of the walled garden. Turning, he saw a slight, shrouded figure coming toward him. She moved so gracefully she appeared to float above the ground.

Robin stood dumbfounded as he stared at the night vision before him. He was still staring at her gape jawed as she stepped into his arms and put her mouth to his. Entwining her fingers in his hair, Noor's head began to swim as Robin pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Morning After the Night Before

Robin woke from his stupor still entranced by the dream he had the night before. What Robin couldn't understand was why his camp bed smelled of grass and roses. Slowly Robin opened his eyes. As they adjusted he looked around the rose garden shrouded in the mists of the pinkish dawn. Where was he and why was Much standing at a gate trying not to look at him while trying to get his attention?

Looking down Robin saw her. It wasn't a dream, she was there and he was here and last night really had happened. Leaning down he stroked the sleeping young woman next to him. "Noor, Noor, its dawn."

"Humprgh," the young woman groaned and rolled away from him and back to sleep.

Kissing her cheek, Robin continued to caress her and whisper softly into her ear. "Princess, its dawn. You must get up now, come on. It's time for you to return to your bed."

Noor rolled over and looked up into the blue eyes staring down at her. He really was here, it wasn't a dream. "Dawn? Bed?"

"Yes, my love. It's dawn. King Richard and Salahadin are finishing their negotiating for the night and the guard is being pulled to the front courtyard. It's time for us to go. You'll need to get to your bed before Salahadin realizes you are gone, and I'll have to get to the front gate before King Richard realizes I'm missing."

Smiling impishly at her Robin had one last suggestion to make. "Unless that is you want to go with my Plan B?"

"Does Plan B involve my sleeping to a decent hour of the morning?" Noor was not a morning person.

Pulling Noor close to him Robin kissed her thoroughly. Ok enough of that or he really would never be able to leave. "No, Plan B involves you getting up, us stealing two horses from Salahadin's stable and then riding to a place where no one knows anything about us and staying there forever."

Noor smiled. That sounded really nice; impractical but nice. "Don't be silly, Robin, Salahadin would hunt me to the ends of the Earth burning everything behind him. I must return to the harem and you must return to your camp. Last night was an illusion, it never happened."

"Well, Princess, when can I volunteer for another one of your illusions?" Robin smiled; she wasn't going to brush him off that easily.

"Master, come on! Your going to get us all caught." Much whisper shouted through the gate to Robin.

"Robin, get up! The Kings are saying their farewells." James announced sternly. He was all for Robin finding himself a girl, Robin needed a distraction from his broken heart. If Robin had a taste for forbidden fruit that was fine as well; James was not going to let Robin endanger him and Much in the process.

Just outside the gate, Robin turned back and grabbed Noor's hand. Kissing her through the grate he said "I love you, Princess. Now go." With that he let her go and ran with Much and James toward the front courtyard.

As the troops escorted King Richard home, Robin rode his horse in a daze. He was sure last night was a dream; it had to have been a dream.

King Richard watched the boy in delight. He was not a stupid king and could tell the look of a boy in love. What did it hurt for the boy to be romancing one of the minor women of Salahadin's palace? What man really needed 100 women at his beck and call? Reigning up next to Robin King Richard asked "so Lord Locksley some of the men tell me they had uncomfortable guard posts last night. How did you find yours?"

"Oh, um, fine your Majesty." Robin blushed a deep garnet red. Did King Richard know?

Richard laughed as the boy blushed. Leaning over he pretended to smell him. "Well I must say I didn't realize I had sent any of my men to guard the perfumery. Dangerous bandits there perhaps, Robin?" The young man's blush deepened. King Richard laughed even harder. "Well just don't get yourself caught, hm? What I don't know doesn't hurt me and if you want to indulge in young love who am I to stop you?" Patting Robin on the back Richard spurred his horse forward.

"Master?"

"Hmm, Much?"

"Was last night everything you hoped it would be Master?"

"Everything and then some Much," Robin sighed. When would he see her again?

Much smiled. "Then it was worth it Master."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Family you make is stronger than the one you leave behind

"Master, its dawn. We need to go." Much sighed. He hated to be the one to spot the first rays of dawn. Usually James would be the one to break up their gathering so that Noor could be smuggled back into the palace unseen. Tonight though James was guarding King Richard and emissaries from the Pope inside camp and couldn't go with them.

"Well Robin, Much, I guess I will simply have to finish my story the next time you come to see me." Noor said. "It's time for you to return this Princess to her bubble I'm afraid."

Robin stood and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. "One day, Noor. One day I promise I won't make you go back." Somehow sending her back into the harem got harder each day, not easier like he had first thought it would. Each time his dreams were tormented about what happened when he wasn't there. Many nights he had woken from nightmares of Salahadin holding her in the night, kissing her, telling her his hopes and dreams, planning their future together after Robin had returned to England.

"Robin?" Noor asked breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

"You're hurting me, could you squeeze a little gentler?"

"Hmm? Oh sure! I'm sorry Noor. I just can't seem to keep from wanting to be closer to you." Stupid! Robin thought to himself. Squeeze the woman you love to death, that's brilliant. That would be a way to keep her from Salahadin.

"It's alright. I wouldn't mind but we have one thing left to do before you return me to the palace. Much if you could excuse us?" Noor asked sweetly.

Much's eyebrows rose and he looked at Robin. A broad smile broke across Robin's face. "You heard Noor, Much, a little privacy please." Robin made shooing motions.

"Master, we really do not have time for this." Good grief, could these two keep their hands off each other for five minutes?

Noor laughed like the tinkling of bells. "Do you two ever think of anything else? I'm not sure which one of you has the dirtier mind. Robin, I have a gift for you that I wanted to give you in private but since you're both so suspicious – I guess I'll have to give it to you in front of Much." Both men traded shocked glances. "I'm sorry Much, I have one on order for you as well but the craftsmen cannot get it done until after Ramadan is over. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you but I couldn't wait to give this one to Robin. I'm afraid someone will catch me with it." With that Noor reached into the traveling cloak that she had discarded earlier in the night. Turning she pulled out a beautifully worked Saracen sword with a silver scabbard. "What is the holiday you celebrate? Oh yes, Happy Christmas Robin."

Robin stared at Noor in shock. His eyes traveled between her and the sword and back to her again. This was a sword fit for a king. He had never seen anything like it besides the one the pope had given to King Richard. It made the bracelet he had bought her in the market look shoddy by comparison. "Noor, this must have cost you a fortune."

"That is irrelevant. It is a gift and you cannot ask how much I spent on it; that is the tradition here. _Ana behibak_, Robin. Now look at the sword and quit staring at the scabbard. How many times have I told you – it's the inside that matters, the outside is only a shell to protect it."

Robin stared at the woman in front of him. "I love you too Noor. I love you more than anything, including home." With that Robin pulled the Saracen blade from its scabbard. It was light in his hands and perfectly balanced. The blade was blackened, tempered steel with a vicious curve to it. On the blade were inscribed Arabic characters. The tang bore a raised symbol on one side and a cross on the reverse.

"The blade is protected by the inscription. As long as it is only pulled to defend yourself and those you love the sword should protect you."

Robin raised his eyebrows at Noor. "Witchcraft? Noor I thought you didn't believe in the stories of witchcraft from the market. Magic is entertainment, remember?"

Noor looked at Robin with a twinkle in her eye. "Robin, there are more things in Heaven and Earth than you could learn if you lived a thousand lifetimes. The magic used on this blade is far older than your religion and its silly claims about satanic witchcraft or my religion for that matter. Take the blade and its protection and don't be flippant. Who knows? The sword could turn on you. Now it's time to get me back to the palace, remember?"

Later, Noor could just make out Robin and Much as they headed away from the palace. Resting her head on her upturned palm Noor sighed. He was going to be trouble one of these days, she was sure of it. Waving her left hand, Noor muttered "_al-Hammdm_." Before Much and Robin's very eyes two large doves appeared and then disappeared.

"Master?"

"Hmm, Much?" Robin asked.

"Why can't you ever fall for a woman who's into things like cooking and cleaning? Marion wanted to be a warrior and this one is a sorceress. I'm not sure which is worse. Normal next time, please?"

"Sure Much, if there's a next time I promise I shall fall in love with a kitchen girl." Robin smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Ties that Bind

Robin looked down at Noor; who was twisting her wrist to watch the silver and colored glass sparkle in the firelight. "You really like it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever owned, Robin." Noor was enchanted by the bracelet and how its glass sparked in the firelight.

Wrapping his arms around her, Robin sighed. "We still have a few hours until dawn. Come lay in front of the fire with me." He could spend an eternity looking into the fire and stroking her hair, praying for the dawn to never come. Dear lord, hold the moon in the sky just a little longer; Robin prayed while stroking Noor's hair. She seemed to purr as he touched her. Kissing her ear Robin whispered, "_ana behibek, __rouhi. __Tahib tajawazini?_"

Noor relaxed completely in his arms. He asked her this every night. At some level she regretted teaching him the Levantine dialect of her home. Every night she wanted to say yes and every night she had to tell him no. "Robin, you know I can't leave the palace. I do have a compromise for you though."

Robin looked at Noor closely. A compromise to a marriage proposal? That was something he had never heard of before. "Ok Noor what do you have in mind?" Robin was intrigued.

"I can't marry you but I can tell you that Salahadin will be gone from Jerusalem for the next six weeks and he's leaving me here." Noor smiled seductively.

"He's leaving, hm? Where would Salahadin be going that he isn't taking you and I won't have to follow with the army?" Robin was really intrigued now. He could have uninterrupted access to Noor. If he planned things right, then she could possibly sneak him into the palace to see her. Robin immediately began to fantasize about soft beds and hot baths. He could get really clean, like he hadn't been since leaving England.

"He's going to Medina to see his horrid Yemeni wife and to partake in the religious festivals for Ramadan. He felt that taking me would create problems and marital disharmony with her. So I and only a few trusted servants will be here for six weeks as the household travels to Medina. How's that for a compromise?" Noor attempted to cock her one eyebrow as Robin did and failing that raised both eyebrows at the same time in a shocked expression.

"That is an amazing compromise Noor. So it seems I have you all to myself for the next six weeks." Reaching into his pocket Robin took out the small silver ring. "Seems like a long enough honeymoon to me." With that Robin took Noor's right hand and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh, Robin you are hopeless. You know that? You are hopelessly and incurably romantic. I love you though and the next six weeks with you should be wonderful. Now get some sleep before dawn. I'm sure your king will want scouts to follow Salahadin to make sure he isn't secretly raising an army and you'll be needed to stand guard." With that Noor snuggled on to Robin's chest and drifted off to sleep.

Robin smiled to himself and closed his eyes. She hadn't taken the ring off and he had six weeks to persuade her to leave with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loyalty to a King only goes one way

James strode toward Robin who was standing guard on the camp's east side. "Robin, a man is coming to relieve you. King Richard wants all of us in his tent as soon as possible; something about Salahadin's disappearance and his plans to exploit it to our advantage."

Robin shook his head. Noor had been right, King Richard was sure Salahadin was planning something. Robin had tried over the past two days to tell him that his "kitchen girl" - as King Richard called her – had told him Salahadin was going to Medina for religious festivities and not as an act of war. Hopefully soon the King would believe him.

When Robin reached King Richard's tent he removed his bow and the sword Noor had given him. It was incredibly light and unlike anything he had ever used before and he had grown quite accustomed to it. Upon entering the tent, Robin kneeled before King Richard. "Milord you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Robin, sit down over here with the rest of us." Surveying the room King Richard saw Robin in front of him, Much, James and several of his other captains. "It seems that the maid you have been seducing was correct Robin, Salahadin has gone toward Medina for the religious festivals. She was also correct that he would leave that beautiful new wife of his behind."

"I cannot for a moment fathom what possessed him to leave her behind. If it were me I wouldn't allow her leave my sight. Regardless, it appears that he is displeased with her and has left her behind." The men all nodded in unison at King Richard.

"Apparently Queen Noor is displeased with him as well. She has invited me to a private supper to," with this King Richard raised his eyebrows, "reemphasis Salahadin's promises of peace and friendship. You know what they say lads; there's no greater revenge than from a woman scorned."

Robin turned red around the ears and blood filled his gaze. King Richard could not be suggesting what Robin thought he was suggesting! He wouldn't dare attempt to seduce Noor during peace negotiations. If Salahadin found out he would personally kill King Richard! If he didn't, Robin just might!

James of Essex interrupted. "Sir could you be a little clearer about what you're suggesting. It would seem to me that you are telling us you intend to seduce Queen Noor while her husband is gone. Sir I am sure I am mistaken though." James prayed he was mistaken. If Richard failed and she told Salahadin they would all die; if he succeeded it would take all he and Much could do to prevent Robin from killing him.

"No, no, James as usual you've seen to the heart of my plan. In two nights time I will enjoy a private supper with the lady Noor in her apartments and as a sign of good faith will only bring three guards. That would be you, James, along with Robin and Much. So in two night's time make sure you all are clean and presentable so that you can guard your king as I go courting the lady Noor.

Robin's blood was boiling and the only thing preventing him from an unwise move was Much's restraining hand on his arm. Robin cleared his throat. "Sir, I truly believe that this is a bad idea. If Queen Noor were to reject you and tell Salahadin it would plunge us back into a nonnegotiable war."

King Richard stood and laughed. Patting Robin on the back Richard smiled. "Oh, Robin, I forget how young you are. Seduce is simply the politest word I could think of. Queen Noor can come to my bed willingly and if not – there are always other ways. Besides, regardless of how she gets there Salahadin will behead her if he finds out. So it would be in her best interest to keep quiet." With these words King Richard walked out of the tent and outside to review his troops.

Much and James restrained Robin for a few moments until he had regained calm. "Master, what do you want us to do?" Much asked Robin concerned. He had never seen his master in such a bloodlust before.

"Horses, Much, now. I am going to see Noor and end this scheme once and for all." Robin said tersely. "James, are you coming?"

"Um, yeah sure Robin. I think you should calm down some more before you talk to Noor though." James could understand exactly why Robin was so upset. If King Richard would have suggested a similar idea with his Emma he would have wanted to kill him too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Possession

Robin, Much and James crept carefully into the garden. Just ahead they could hear Noor singing to Wafeyy. Stalking her silently from the trees Robin got just in front of her and then stepped into the cleared area of the garden. Wafeyy was so accustomed to Robin's presence that he simply purred at the sight of him.

"Robin! I didn't expect you to come so soon." With that Noor flew into Robin's arms and covered him in kisses. About this time James and Much stepped out of the shadows as well. Noor stepped back in shock. Robin had promised her a romantic few weeks and as much as she adored James and Much, they weren't exactly what she had in mind. "I also didn't expect for you to bring company. Please come inside though. The harem is empty except for Miriam, Nadira and I." With that Noor reached her hand out to Robin and started up the garden walk.

Robin waved impatiently at James and Much. They stepped back into the woods. "Noor I need to talk to you in private. I found something out and I want to know if it's true. Can we go into the rose garden?"

Noor nodded silently. How could Robin know already? The only people she thought knew were herself, Miriam and the doctor. Where had Robin heard about it from? Walking into the rose garden, Noor hoped he would take the news well and be excited; although with the gut shot look on his face it seemed that he wasn't giving her the response she had hoped for.

"Noor, is it true you invited King Richard to supper?" Robin asked her quietly.

Noor looked at Robin in shock. "What? Oh yes of course. I thought that it would be hospitable of me to invite him and his three best guards to join me for an evening – out in the open, in public. It would reinforce Salahadin's desire for friendship to your king and would give me a chance to see you without sneaking around. Why?"

"Noor, King Richard thinks that it is a private supper."

"Why would he think that? I specifically asked that you, Much and James be brought along."

"King Richard believes that you are simply choosing the honor guard to surround him. He doesn't think we are to be guests."

"Well, that's fine then. You'll simply have to eat in shifts. I'll still get to see you." Why was Robin being so silly about this?

"No, Noor, you don't seem to understand. King Richard thinks you want an intimate supper with him. Stress placed on the word intimate, Noor."

"Oh, wonderful then everything really is going to plan isn't it?" Noor was delighted. She had thought Salahadin was nuts when he suggested the idea of putting a spy in King Richard's bed. Just in case, he had told her. Noor couldn't have imagined that King Richard would come up with the idea on his own.

"What?!" Robin stuttered in shock.

"Robin, why do you look like that? Salahadin had the exact same idea; that's why he left Nadira here instead of taking her to Medina. He told me to invite your King to dinner and introduce him to Nadira so that she could seduce him. Then if the peace talks work everything is fine; if the peace talks fail though she can spy and if need be assassinate him. I'm sure your King has the same plan; just simply swapping out whom Nadira would kill, of course. It really is kind of brilliantly simple isn't it?"

Robin ran his fingers through his hair. This was becoming complicated. "Well Noor you're correct up until a point. King Richard does have the same plan as Salahadin except for the fact that he's not planning on using Nadira to spy. He intends to 'seduce' you."

Noor laughed to cover her shock. "Robin, don't be ridiculous. King Richard would have to know that I would refuse him. That would be suicide – if Salahadin didn't kill him you would. No, that may be his idea but I guarantee once Nadira is in front of him and available he'll completely forget me. Then we can spend the rest of the night together while their getting acquainted."

Robin was almost in tears. She simply wasn't listening to him or she didn't comprehend what he was saying; Robin wasn't sure. "Noor, please cancel tomorrow night. Salahadin is gone; we have six weeks and we can get very far before he even knows your gone. Please Noor; don't allow King Richard an audience with you tomorrow."

"Robin, you're overreacting. Your King is simply bragging like all men do. Besides if he's as determined as you're suggesting I have ways of handling him. A little eunuch's powder in his wine will end any thoughts he has of seduction. I promise if your king doesn't take to Nadira; I'll drug his wine." Why was Robin behaving like this? Didn't he know she found King Richard to be a repulsive man? The man was large, loud, and smelly and covered in fur like a bear. Why on Earth would she ever allow someone like that to seduce her? Did he not trust her? Noor was unsure, but her happiness from earlier in the day was rapidly evaporating.

Robin couldn't understand how Noor could be so flippant about this. Didn't she understand what he was saying? He had told her that his king intended to hurt her and she didn't bat an eyelash; she just said don't worry I can handle it! Why did she always blow off everything he said? Didn't she understand that every time he told her he loved her; every time he asked her to run away with him; every time he held her and kissed her he meant it with his entire soul? Robin dropped to his knees in front of her. "Noor, please, I am now begging you. Cancel tomorrow. Please, cancel it for me."

"Robin, please be serious. I cannot uninvite your King to dinner. What would people say? Why are you being like this?"

Why was he being like this? Why was he being like this? She really asked him why he was being like this. With those words all of Robin's anger from the last few hours boiled over. "Why? Why, Noor?" Robin jumped to his feet and screamed at her. "Because your mine Noor! Remember I love you, you love me; all those things we've said to each other. You hold my heart in my hands and you are mine!"

Taking a few steps Robin turned and stared at her. Gesturing toward the palace he continued. "How do you think I feel about this Noor? I love you and I have to share you already. How do you think I feel, knowing that I have to share you with Salahadin? I'm sick every time I see the two of you walking in the market holding hands like we'll never be able to do. My blood boils every time I think about him kissing you! I'm sick of being your bit on the side Noor! Now you tell me that it's alright that my King wants to share you as well. I am loyal to my King Noor, but I would say that sharing the woman I love with him is a bit of a stretch."

"Robin, you are not my bit on the side as you call it. I am sorry that you find this situation so distasteful. I do love you. But you are overreacting about tomorrow night. Please just come for yourself and see. I promise your loyalty to your King will not be called into question. Please just relax and try to act like an adult about this Robin." Kissing him, Noor stepped away. He wasn't calmer. He would need time to blow off steam and be angry; here was simply not the place or the time.

"Robin, go back to your camp. I will see you tomorrow night." With that Noor kissed him tenderly and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Betrayal

Robin rode silently on the large bay stallion; Much cautiously glanced over at him at short intervals. James made sure to remain between Robin and King Richard. The King meanwhile did not seem to realize that one of his most loyal guards was currently contemplating ways of removing his head from the neck it was attached to. He clucked gaily at his warhorse and continued the song he was whistling.

"So, James how did you all find the palace and its comforts tonight?" King Richard asked in raunchy good humor.

"It is a lovely palace and Queen Noor is a generous hostess Your Majesty. How was your dinner, Sir?" James asked quietly. In his mind he silently prayed 'Dear Lord, let him keep his mouth shut. Let him keep his mouth shut. Let him talk about the food or the wine. Let him talk about the musicians. He could even talk about how beautiful the other young woman was. Please, dear Lord, don't let him talk about what happened after he sent his guards into the gardens and closed the draperies behind him and Queen Noor.'

King Richard chuckled to himself. "Yes, Queen Noor is a very generous hostess indeed. Perhaps it is better if we didn't talk about that though, we are gentleman remember." Looking behind him King Richard noticed Robin's thunderous expression. Turning to Much he asked "so what is wrong with my dear Lord Locksley? He acts as though a night in the palace of Salahadin were unbearable torture."

Much looked at Robin. He had warned him not to lose his heart to the woman. He had warned him from the beginning and his master hadn't listened to him. Now he was heart broken. Much was heart broken as well – he truly had believed that one day his master and Noor would be together. "Well your Highness, some of us did not find the same level of hospitality amongst the women of the Palace."

King Richard clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Ah, your kitchen girl gave you walking papers? To bad, lad; don't worry there are plenty more kitchen girls in Jerusalem. If we're lucky by next Christmas you'll be seducing the kitchen maids in Locksley." Turning to Much, King Richard continued, "take him into Jerusalem and get him stinking drunk. It will do him wonders. That's the only cure for a lad's first broken heart; a good stinking drunk." Reaching to his belt King Richard untied a small bag of gold and tossed it to Much. "Here this should cover the night and then some."

"Of course Your Majesty. I'm sure that enough drink and the kitchen girl will only be a tender memory." Much thought to himself 'great this is just what I need. One of King Richard's most deadly soldiers with murder in his heart and drink to inhibit his mind.' The only thing to do would be to get Robin so drunk he would be unable to act on anything taking place in his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She's in the bottom of the bottle

The tavern was loud and smoky. The crush of men was an overwhelming, throbbing mass of drunken debauchery. James and Much had taken Robin to the roughest tavern in Jerusalem's old city. If he decided that someone had to die then it was fair game here.

The table Much and Robin took over was dirty and scarred. The bar was rumored to have been here since the Romans and the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the centurions had left. Much had carefully kept Robin's back to the stage. The last thing he needed was scantily clad women dancing seductively; women and lust were not where his master's head should be right now.

James made his way through the shuffling crowd with his arms full. When Much saw him he stood up and took the ales from him. James set the dirty bottle of gold liquid in front of Robin. "This is snakebite wine from the East. Much and I will be having ale and you will be drinking this. I told the barkeep to forget about the tiny glass he wanted you to drink it out of; you're not too good to drink from the bottle."

Much looked at James, suspiciously. "James, I don't doubt your judgment but is that a snake curled up in the bottom of that bottle? Is that really hygienic?"

James sighed. "Yes, Much that is in fact a dead cobra that has been preserved inside the wine; hence it's name - snake bite wine. It probably isn't hygienic but if Robin here gets through more than a quarter of the bottle I'll be surprised." James then settled into his ale and stretched out his legs – he needed to unwind after the tensions of the night.

Robin looked at James perplexed. "James I'm fine with the ale. This looks vile."

James looked at Robin in amusement. Uncrossing his legs, James set down his ale and leaned across the table to biff Robin across the top of the head. "Robin, tonight you will drink this bottle of horrid smelling, possibly poisonous and very unhygienic alcohol. You will then commence to pass out and allow Much and I to enjoy the rest of King Richard's gold. He gave us quite a lot and the ale is cheap. So shut up and drink. In the morning if you still remember how you got to the Holy Lands I will be surprised. I will also bring you back here to repeat the procedure on the barkeeps silver. Now uncork the bottle and kill some brain cells."

Following James's orders Robin uncorked the bottle and took a small sip of the wine. "Hey this isn't too bad, once you get past the snake at the bottom." Robin said surprised. He then commenced to take another very long pull of liquor.

Several hours later King Richard's gold was beginning to run short. The table was littered with ale cups and four empty bottles of snake bite wine. All three men looked the worse for wear and were singing marching songs in raucous and very slurred voices. As the last song ended Robin slammed his hand onto the table, rattling the bottles. Resting his weight on the table Robin attempted to stand. As he stood the room began to spin. Robin could handle spinning rooms if only they would spin in only one direction at a time. It seemed to him that the room was in fact spinning diagonally from behind his left ear, around the front of his face in one quick swoop, underneath his chin and then back up behind his right ear in a large circle. He was afraid that if the room didn't stop spinning soon he was likely to sick like he had been on the boat crossing from Greece to the Holy Lands.

"I have made an important decision, mates!" Robin declared shaking his right index finger. Oh, don't do that again, his index finger had split in thirds and was trailing itself across his sightline. "I don't love Noor. In fact I hate her. She is a sorceress and she has bewitched me. That wine you gave me tonight cleared my head James; I am free of the witch's spell."

Much and James raised their ale cups in salute. "Good Master, you are free of her and we no longer have to risk our necks about it," Much declared.

Robin raised the bottle of snakebite wine and returned their salute. As he put the bottle to his lips he realized that it was empty and the snake inside was staring at him. Its eyes reminded him of the way Noor looked at him. For an instant it wasn't the snake inside that bottle it was a vision of her. "I've decided," Robin stumbled backwards into his chair. Standing once more he waited for the room to stop spinning. "I have decided to go tell that horrid woman I am through with her! Coming lads?"

Somehow as inebriated as they were this sounded like a perfectly plausible idea to Much and James. Somehow they didn't think that perhaps Robin didn't need to face his lady love angry and drunk; especially when said lady love had a lion to set on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Confrontation

Robin, Much and James sobered only slightly in the mile hike to Salahadin's palace. The men were elite warriors though and scaled the wall of the garden easily. Once inside the garden the men began to move toward the harem with little concern for the noise they made.

At the harem's door Wafeyy growled softly in warning. Robin leaned down and muttered Wafeyy's safe word. The lion settled back into his place, comforted by the sound of Robin's voice. Robin stepped onto the ledge and pushed open the lattice worked doors open in front of him. Walking arrogantly into the harem Robin headed toward where he knew Noor's chamber was. Much and James followed behind him; neither yet sober enough to realize that this might be a bad idea.

When Robin reached Noor's door he threw it open without the courtesy of a knock. Noor sat up from her bed in shock. It was four in the morning! Who would be coming into her room at this hour?

"I see that you're exhausted from your exertions this evening, Milady." Robin said cruelly.

Noor rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Robin? Do you realize that it's the middle of the night?" What was he doing here now? She had waited for him for hours after the King had left and he hadn't come until now? Rising from her bed Noor pushed the hair back from her eyes. The three men seemed to sway in front of her. Wrinkling her nose, Noor asked "Robin are you drunk?"

"That is unimportant milady. What is important is that I want the truth from you."

"Why, Robin? You won't believe what I tell you anyway." Now Noor understood why Allah had forbidden strong drink.

"Because milady, I have come to some important decisions tonight. One of them is that I deserve to hear the truth from you. The second is that I do not love you; you have enchanted me and I am free from you." Robin ran his fingers through his hair. What was he doing? He had forgotten how lovely she was before he came to confront her. His knees felt weak and his head was spinning. Robin didn't want to fight with her; all he really wanted right now was to lay down somewhere where the room did not spin.

Noor sighed. So this was how he wanted to be? In a few hours he would regret this conversation and Noor hoped that she could keep his damage to a minimum. Backing away from him Noor placed herself near the pull cord. In a soft voice she asked, "fine Robin. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened tonight!"

"You know what happened you were here." Remain calm and he will sober up and see reason, Noor reminded herself.

"No, Noor I want to know what happened after King Richard sent us away. He drew the curtains and a few moments later we saw Nadira leaving the dining hall. King Richard didn't call for us again for over two hours Noor. What happened?" Robin screamed at her. Did she think he was a fool?

Noor sighed. "Robin, you are mistaken. When King Richard drew the curtains he began to focus his attention on Nadira. I began to take ill from the heat and excused myself. I assumed, rightly, that my company wouldn't be missed. The woman you saw leaving the dining room was covered yes?"

Robin, James and Much all nodded. Much began to wonder if perhaps Noor's story was true. They really hadn't been able to see which woman it was and why would King Richard admit he had failed to bed a Queen and contented himself with a harem girl. It wasn't like any of them would ever know any different. Robin meanwhile refused to believe that he had mistaken the identity of the woman leaving the dining room.

"If King Richard spent two more hours in my palace, he did it in the company of Nadira. Robin, I was here waiting for you."

Robin's mind clouded over with rage. Noor actually believed he was stupid enough to believe that? He had seen her with his own eyes! Robin stepped toward her. He thundered "don't lie to me Noor!"

Noor cowered in front of him. "Robin! I'm not lying I promise you. I love you! Please you must know that I would keep my promises to you."

Robin couldn't stand to listen to her anymore. Her words were clouding his already muddy mind. Before he knew what he was doing, Robin had hit her across the face with the back of his hand. Noor lay huddled next to the bed, a livid mark across her cheek. The sound of Robin striking Noor had sobered all three men instantly.

Much looked at Robin in shock! His master had never struck a woman before. This morning Much would say that it was impossible. He and James lunged forward and grabbed Robin by the arms. Robin meanwhile stood there stunned; he had no idea what had possessed him to strike Noor.

"Master, you are drunk! Please come back to camp. You are acting crazy. Come now before you do any more harm!" Much pleaded with him.

Robin stared at his hand in shock. Looking up he saw Noor, crying and struggling to stand. "Noor, I'm, I'm" Robin stuttered.

Noor pointed her finger at him. "I curse you Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington. For your sins I make you a doer of good deeds. That will be your overriding desire in life above all others. You will give up everything you hold sacred to do good for all others. You will never again raise your arms in war against another. You shall only fight to protect yourself and those you love. I curse you! You shall find no peace here or any other war! I curse you to face your crimes every day that you draw breathe. Robin of Locksley I curse you with the knowledge of what you are!" With that Noor reached out and touched his face.

Robin's mind was flooded with images. In those brief moments he saw each and every man he had ever killed. He saw himself through their eyes and felt them die of the wounds he had inflicted. He saw their families, widows and orphans he had created. He saw all those he had left behind in Locksley without someone to care for them. He saw a heartbroken Marion crying as he rode away in a quest for glory. He saw the life he could have had with Noor flash before his eyes. The room began to spin and Robin lost consciousness.

Much stared at Noor in shock. Looking at James he began to drag the unconscious Robin toward the door of Noor's chamber. She looked at him.

"Much, I have some herbs you should give him in the morning. If you wait I'll give them to you." Noor said quietly.

Much continued to stare at Noor and slowly nodded at her. Noor reached into her medicine box and removed a hangover cure she kept in case Salahadin had over indulged in his wine. It would clear Robin's head tomorrow but he wouldn't enjoy it.

"Noor?"

"Yes, Much?" Noor handed him the packet of herbs.

"Were you telling my Master the truth?" Much placed the herbs in his pocket.

"Yes, Much. Now take him and go; before he gets himself into any more trouble."

"Tomorrow when he is sober I'll bring him back and he can apologize Noor. I know he did not mean it. It was the drink talking through him. Then you can remove your curse on him Noor. Right?"

Noor hung her head. "No, Much, I cannot. Robin's curse has already been fulfilled. It is placed on him and no magic on Earth can remove it. I'm sorry. Now go."

Much stared at her silently. He nodded and then he and James moved toward the doors of the harem.

When they were gone, Noor closed the door behind them and collapsed onto her bed. She lay there until dawn, when she finally sobbed herself into a fitful sleep. Miriam sat next to the bed making comforting sounds and stroking Noor's hair like a child.

As Noor drifted into sleep Miriam thought to herself 'this is why Allah is generous with young fools in love. They create enough pain for each other without his wrath.' Miriam sighed to herself. Noor would survive this, every woman had, and she would as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the tent of the King

"Well it is certainly wonderful to receive news from my brother." King Richard poured more wine into the cup of his visitor. What had possessed his brother to send a personal messenger to update him on the state of his kingdom? Did John really think that he didn't trust him? Sometimes King Richard forgot that his brother was a grown man, more than capable to run England during his absence; and thought of him as the snot nosed little brother who had followed him around the gardens when their father had been king. Smiling, Richard remembered young John following about clutched his ragged doll and lisping 'Rishard wait for me!' Shaking his head he returned to the present.

"Well, Your Highness, he felt like it was his responsibility to let you know Sir Edward of Knighton Hall had been deposed as Sheriff. Failure to collect taxes is a serious offense sir. He also wanted for you to approve his new appointee."

Richard couldn't fathom what the messenger was telling him. What was the young man's name again? William? Luke? Gus? Did it really matter? What on Earth had possessed Edward to not collect the taxes? It wasn't like Richard had raised them in his absence. They were old childhood friends; Edward had been one of his closest confidants when they were young. It had been many years since they had seen each other but still why would Edward betray him?

"Alright, I will tentatively approve his choice – temporarily. When I return home I will personally look into this matter and talk to Sir Edward myself. Then when I am satisfied about the situation I will determine who is to be Sheriff of Nottinghamshire. Tell Prince John to relieve Sir Edward and send him home to Knighton Hall. Nothing else is to be done until I have returned home next year."

"Next year, your Majesty? Do you think we will have secured our victory so easily over the infidels?" The mystery man buried his face in his wine. This was an unsettling situation to be sure. King Richard to be home within a year? That simply would not do.

"No, we will never crush the Saracens. It is impossible to do. They surround Jerusalem on every side. Even if we would destroy Salahadin's army we would need settlers to come here and colonize. Our people would not be willing to leave England and even if they were most could not survive and make a living in such a harsh climate as this. Our best hope is to broker a peace agreement with Salahadin. He will give us free and untaxed access to Jerusalem and it's holy sites. He has agreed to allow the churches that are here to remain and Masses to be said on Sundays. He has even agreed to send soldiers to protect the pilgrims travel routes. When he returns from Medina I expect we will agree to peace."

"Your Highness, it sounds like a Saracen trick. Hand us almost everything we want to just get rid of us? What would prevent him from massacring the priests and pilgrims as soon as you have returned to England?"

"Look, you are not a military man. Salahadin and I are. We know that war would drag on for all time if we do not make and keep a good peace now. Besides the man has given me one of his harem girls as a peace offering! What man would send one of his women to a King he intends to war upon? It would be a senseless loss. I had hoped he would give me one of his brides that he is displeased with but this young woman is even more beautiful and unattached which makes her a wonderful substitute. I have promised to take her to London with me when we return."

"I'm sure his Holiness the Pope will be thrilled that you have failed to follow his mandate and in return for your eternal soul you have been given a courtesan by the infidels. I don't think he will be the slightest bit disappointed about your decision Your Highness." The man returned sarcastically.

"I think you should remember that you are talking to Your King. As far as the Pope is concerned if he doesn't like the peace I've brokered – let him and his brethren come here to make war against Salahadin. I will sit in London and observe as he has done from Rome with me. I'll sip my wine and wait for the messengers to come telling me that Salahadin has captured his holiness. You want to know what would happen then?"

"Well 20 years ago when Salahadin recaptured Jerusalem he captured it's king, stripped him to nothing but a loincloth and paraded him strapped backwards on the back of a donkey. He then had the nerve to put a sign around his neck with the same message written on both sides – the front in English and the back in Arabic. Do you know what that sign read? No? It read "Behold here is an animal with two" Richard cut off. "Never mind what the sign said. I am too old to be paraded before my troops looking like a fool. If we continue to war against Salahadin it's very likely where I'll end up before he beheads me. Which he did in the public square like a common felon to the last King who refused his peace, might I add!"

"No if the Pope wants to go to war let him bring warrior monks to do it. If peace is brokered England will be returning home! Now leave my tent I am tired and wish to rest."

The dark young man bowed before the King and left silently. Richard sat back in his throne and noticed that his hands were shaking. What had possessed him to lose his temper with the man? His father had always told him that a King must always be in control – he had lost control with this man and one day it could come back to haunt him. Taking a deep drink of his wine King Richard closed his eyes. He was sick of war. He wanted to go back to London and return to ruling his people. His thoughts wandered to the things he missed from home – hot baths, grass, rain, meat pies. Oh meat pies! What Richard wouldn't do to return home and walk in the market at London during the fair; disguised as a peasant, drinking ale and eating meat pies while eying the serving girls. Whatever the Pope said, Richard was ready to return home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Friends with you in the Dark Times

Robin came to with his head inside the fountain in Jerusalem's old city. As Much and James pulled his head from the water he sucked in great lung filling gasps of air. What were they doing trying to drown him? As Robin tried to speak, Much shoved his head back into the fountain. Once again he pulled Robin face back into the air.

Robin spluttered. Much moved to shove his face back into the fountain. "Much! Stop! I'm awake there is no need to drown me!" Robin managed to gasp out. Much and James shoved his face back into the fountain and Robin thrashed. The men were strong and their arms held him solidly in the water. The water began to turn black before Robin's eyes.

In the next moment he was again gasping for air, sitting on the ground next to the fountain. "I told you I was awake why did you dunk me again? Are you trying to drown me now Much?"

"Yes, Master. I am trying to drown you. Every time I think about it the idea seems better and better. I could strangle you, stab you, behead you or beat you to death. Yet, somehow I like the irony of drowning you in this god forsaken pit of a city in the middle of the Arabian desert!" Much screamed.

Robin held his head. What on Earth was Much carrying on about? The last thing he remembered was sitting in the bar with Much and James trying to get drunk on that horribly noxious wine as quickly as possible. Now his head felt like it had been split in two, his tongue felt like he had been eating sand, he was wet and Much was screaming about all the different ways to kill him. To make it worse James wasn't even helping him; he just sat on the side of the fountain and watched the men argue. "Why do you want to kill me Much?" Robin screamed back. 'Oh bad idea,' Robin thought as the words reverberated through his own head.

"What you did to Noor, Master! Why should I say Master to you? You are no longer my Master! I refuse to serve a dog like you!" Much screamed.

Robin placed one hand to his head and another in front of him. "Much what are you talking about? Noor betrayed me Much. Why am I the bad guy here?"

"She didn't betray you, you stupid inbred noble git! We were mistaken; the King spent the night with Nadira. But you refused to listen when Noor told you; instead you struck her, she has cursed you for all time and we drug you out here to sober you up before you did anything more stupid! That would be why you are the bad guy, Master! Now hold still so I can start drowning you again!"

"Much, calm down." James broke in. "Robin was very drunk, very angry and had no idea what he was doing. Am I right?"

Robin nodded miserably. Had he really done all that Much said? James wasn't defending him so it must be true. What had possessed him?

"Now, Much, take Robin's canteen and fill it. Mix in the medicine Noor gave you for him. If she's giving him something to help she must have already forgiven him. Therefore you must as well." James explained calmly.

Robin looked between the two men trying to make sense of what they were saying. Brief snatches of the night were coming back to him. He remembered the bar and then strangely he remembered flashes of battles, widows, orphans and the people of Locksley suffering. The only thing he remembered that had anything to do with Noor was an odd vision of her standing before him holding a small child. The night made no sense and James suggestion seemed strange as well.

"Let me get this straight before we do anything. First King Richard tried to seduce the woman I love. We thought that we saw her betray me and it was a case of mistaken identity. Then you took me to the vilest tavern in the old city and tried to poison me with some strange Eastern alcohol that had a snake in it. Somehow I survived that and ended up at the Palace where I confronted Noor. At some point I hit her and you have drug me to this well to sober me up. Do I have it correct up until this point?"

Much and James nodded silently.

"Now, Noor has cursed me for all time, Much wants to drown me and Noor has given you a poison to kill me? Where I'm confused is that if you want to drown me Much why are you going along with poisoning me?" Looking at James, Robin asked "and what's your position in all of this?"

James sighed deeply. This was not the night he needed. James missed his camp bed and the fleas and the dirt; James missed anything that was not right here right now. "No, Robin. Well yes and no. Noor has cursed you. I believe Much may have calmed now but yes originally he intended to drown you. As far as Noor's medicine I believe that is a hangover cure and not a poison. Which means there may be the chance for her to forgive you but I doubt it. Now shut up and let us mix this in your canteen. Noor told us that it would help you to sober up but my guess is that you won't enjoy it. Personally, I think you deserve some suffering."

"What about you and Much?" Robin asked.

"We shall be using the time honored English hangover remedy." James announced.

"What's that?" Robin asked, taking the canteen from Much. Taking a deep swig Robin gagged on the contents. Oh, that was horrible tasting!

"We shall be taking the hair of the dog that bit us." James explained patiently.

Much looked at James suspiciously. What English remedy involved dog hair?

"We're going to do what?"

"We are going to suck it up and go ahead and taste the hair of the dog that bit us Much. Once we get Robin settled in his bed, you and I will go have some more ale together. Trust me it helps with the hangover."

At that moment, Robin rushed for the nearest alleyway. Learning over in the side street he began to retch against the building. James and Much stared on in amazement.

"What do you think her medicine is supposed to do to him?" Much asked James.

James shrugged his shoulders and responded. "I would assume that it's intended to get every drop of alcohol out of his system. Or kill him in the process. Whichever comes first. Come on lets go back to camp. He'll catch up."

The three men slowly lurched back to their camp. They stopped frequently for Robin; he had a very large quantity of snake bite wine to rid himself of.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Where do I go from here?

Noor sat in the window seat overlooking the garden. Wafeyy sat at her feet while she idly petted his head. Tears slipped down her reddened cheeks. The sun was rising slowly in the East. Miriam came up behind her and slipped her arms around Noor's shoulders and began to rock her slowly. Noor's body was wracked with sobs.

"Are you alright, _a'Tfaalee_? Shh, hush, baby. Shh." Miriam made the noises that came to her by habit. Rocking Noor and calming her like she had when the girl was small.

"Oh, Miriam, why? I didn't expect it to last for long and I didn't fool myself that my dream would come true. But all the same I hate it! Miram why did it have to happen this way?" Noor sobbed into the older woman's arms.

Miriam continued to rock her gently as the girl cried. "Hush, baby; it will be okay." It was a pity, Miriam thought. She was just beginning to like this young Crusader.

"So what happens now?" Noor asked her quietly. "What do I do?"

"You live, Noor. It does no good to mourn the past. The past and all it holds are dead for you. You live and you love and you go on. You are a Princess, Noor. It isn't easy and it isn't always glamorous. Occasionally it means giving up the things you want the most but it is the role Allah has chosen for you." Miriam stroked the girl's hair as her sobs subsided into soft tears.

Noor straightened her shoulders and stared into the sunrise. Miriam was right. Robin was dead to her. Summoning all of her strength Noor raised her chin. "It's alright Miriam. I'm ok. You'll see. In three months time I'll be fine." Noor shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes again. "Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow."

Standing, Noor pushed her hair out of her eyes. "So where do we go from here?"

Miriam nodded sadly at Noor. "We go to Medina and you announce that you are bearing the Sultan's child. By the time you return to Jerusalem the Crusader will be forgotten or gone and you will live your life. For now you should take a hot bath and sleep though." Miriam smiled at Noor and tried to appear brave. It hurt her more than anyone could imagine watching the child suffer. Miriam had raised her since she was small and thought of her as if the girl were her own. She would endure an amazing amount of suffering to keep Noor from harm but somehow she couldn't take the pain for her now.

Noor nodded and walked into the bathing chamber. She sat in the hot water in a daze. She would go to Medina and when she returned Robin would be forgotten. One day he would go home to England and forget she had ever existed. He would make a life with the Marion he had told her of once. They had never existed, Noor told herself. Everything was an illusion. A touch of magic conjured by the magical bird in Salahadin's gilded cage.

Leaving the bath chamber Noor stood dumbly while the maids dried her and helped her into sleeping robes. When she had settled into bed the women had drawn the drapes and closed the door. Noor quietly sobbed herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

To Kill a King

Robin lay face down on his camp bed. The tent was not spinning, finally. He was sure the tent was still and so was his stomach. Robin thought to himself 'Thank you God. Now I can sleep.' Robin closed his swollen eyes carefully and began to drift into sleep.

Immediately Robin's dreams were filled with the screams of dying men. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face. The horses were skittish from the heat and the noise. Many of them ran loose without their riders and created chaos amongst the army retreating from Acre. As Robin reached the river he saw that it was choked with bodies. The bodies of soldiers and knights mingled with those of peasants who had been massacred during the battle attempting to flee. Behind him he heard Much screaming "Master, Master!" Robin turned but could not see Much amongst the men following him.

Suddenly Robin was awake again in his camp bed. Much was standing over him screaming "Master, assassins!"

Robin struggled to his feet and reached for the sword Noor had given him. Robin reached for his bow and arrows as he was running to the tent entrance. "Much, where?" Much pointed towards King Richard's tent. Robin could see that the chaos stemmed from there. He turned to Much and yelled "go for help. Get James and some men! I'll hold them until you return."

Robin planted all but one of his arrows into the sand and knocked the last into the bow. Raising the bow to his sightline, Robin drew back and released methodically. Even as his head sloshed Robin managed to focus on killing the assassins. Reaching back his hand felt nothing but air. Looking back Robin realized he was out of arrows.

The assassins realized this at the same time and rushed toward him. Robin pulled his sword and began to parry with the assassins which surrounded him. 'Step, step, lunge,' Robin thought to himself. Parrying quickly Robin dispatched the first two assassins.

Before him stood a large man shrouded in black with a turban covering his face. How had Noor gotten a message to Salahadin so quickly? Had she even bothered or had she sent these assassins? Was Noor trying to kill him and King Richard both?

Robin let these thoughts slip from his mind as he attempted to fight off his attacker. His arms were tired from shooting and defending himself from the other assassins. His feet began to slow and his head hurt miserably. It was all Robin could do to keep defending himself from the man.

When the man raised his sword above his head, hoping to cleave Robin in half at the shoulder, Robin saw his chance. Stepping into the man's arm spread and then pivoting outward he slashed with his sword, slicing the man across his forearm. The man screamed in shock and Robin looked at his arm, covered in a large black tattoo. Suddenly the man brought his sword across and sliced Robin deeply just under the rib cage.

As Robin collapsed in the sand he heard Much screaming his name in the distance. The last thing he saw before the darkness set in was Much standing over him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fever Dreams

Robin could hear a man screaming as he lay on his camp bed. What commander couldn't control himself honorably in front of his men? Gradually Robin became aware of the strong hands holding him onto the bed and the burn of the needle threading through his skin. The man screaming was him. The darkness engulfed him and the pain subsided as he passed again into unconsciousness.

Robin was burning. He could see the flames in front of him and knew that he was in the ditch at Antioch and they were burning him. Somehow they didn't know he was still alive. He could feel the fire licking up his boots and roasting him alive inside his chain mail. Robin tried to scream and the fire entered his lungs. Soon it would be over.

As Robin lay in the flames he saw that Noor was inside them and so was Marion. "Noor, Marion, please help me. I'm not dead! I'm still alive! Please help me!"

The specters appeared to move toward each other and eyed him coldly. "Please help me!" He cried.

The specter of Noor came closer and though it's mouth did not move Robin heard it exclaim "I curse you Robin of Locksley with the knowledge of who you are and what you've done!"

The specter of Marion followed behind it and just like the first it's mouth did not move as it exclaimed "you left me to die an old maid while you searched for glory! Die here Robin, for I wish to never see you again!"

Before Robin could reach for them he was no longer in the fire. He was lying in the wood surrounding Locksley Village, shivering in the cold as the snow fell upon him. If he didn't move soon he would freeze to death. Home was not far, he could make it if he would just get up. He needed to move before he froze. In the trees he saw the specters again and realized that he wasn't home. He was in an illusion created by Noor and he would die here.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

If this be the last time we meet

Much opened the tent flap for Noor. "See, he really is dying Noor. Isn't there something you can do for him?" Much pleaded.

Noor nodded silently. She could see by looking at the figure on the bed that Much was right. Without help soon he would die. The fever had flushed his skin on the surface but beneath that he was pale with a slightly greenish pallor. He moaned through parched lips and struggled feebly in the bed. What concerned Noor the most was that he wasn't sweating. The fever hadn't broken.

"How long has he been like this Much?" Noor asked quietly.

"Almost a week and I didn't know what else to do. Please Noor, help him." Meanwhile the figure on the bed mumbled something she didn't understand.

Noor nodded again. "Of course, Much. You should have found me when the fever set in. I would have come then. Lay him on his side and let me see the wound."

Much gently rolled his Master onto his unwounded side and exposed the bandages underneath his rib cage. With a look at Noor he took his dagger and cut open the bandages. The skin crackled as the bandages were removed; they have been allowed to dry onto the skin for much too long, Noor thought to herself. As Noor looked at the wound the smell of decay hit her at the same time as she saw the red streaks emanating from the wound and the green puss seeping from it.

Between the odor of decay and sweat and the sight of the wound Noor found herself weak kneed. Rushing for the tent entrance she barely made it outside before retching. Much waited for her patiently. As she reentered the tent he asked her "are you alright my lady?"

Nodding Noor gratefully accepted the glass of water Much handed her. Forget about the smell; forget about how advanced the blood poisoning appears to be, forget that you may not be able to save him. Just focus on what you have to do Noor told herself. "Alright, Much I am going to clean the wound first. It's going to hurt him quite a bit and I need you to hold him."

Much nodded quietly. "Whatever you need me to do I will."

"Good, take this vial of alcohol and pour it over your dagger. Then place the dagger in the flame until the count of 100. After that, give it here but don't touch the blade!"

When the blade was sterilized Much handed it to Noor. "Now, hold him down tightly. If he moves I could kill him on accident." Much nodded again and pressed down on his master, who simply moaned in pain.

Noor uttered a soft prayer to Allah and then sunk the blade into Robin's fevered flesh. She opened the wound as far as she could without wounding him further and then drenched the area in the strong alcohol she brought with her. When the alcohol hit his skin Robin convulsed and screamed in pain. Noor thought it reminded her of nothing so much as a dying animal. Best to not think of that though.

"Much, I need you to bring me some clean bandages. Boil them in hot water yourself; don't trust that butcher of a doctor to do it. Then bring me as much rotten meat as you can find."

"What?!"

"I want the rotten meat for it's maggots. They will crawl inside and eat all of the infected, dying skin surrounding the wound. When the wound is clean they will crawl out. Don't worry it's perfectly safe and Robin won't feel a thing. Now go."

When Much returned Noor inserted the maggots into Robin's wound. As they crawled in to begin their grisly task, Noor reached for the wine. Pouring a glass of wine she added a green, earthy smelling powder. Reaching up, she lightly slapped the feverish Robin. "Robin, come on wake up."

Weakly Robin's eyes fluttered open. "Noor" he croaked. 'What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving your life Robin. Now drink this. It's wine with zombie powder in it. You will be awake and you will be able to understand what we are saying to you but you won't be able to speak or move. You also won't feel me stitching up your wound."

Robin sipped the wine slowly as Noor prepared the needle and bandages to finish working on him. When the glass was empty Robin balanced it precariously on the table next to his bed. "Noor?" She looked up. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Hush, Robin." Noor placed her finger over his mouth to silence him. "Now lie still and let me stitch this up. I won't stitch it tight so that the maggots can get out in a few days so you'll need to lie still until the wound begins to heal on it's own."

Robin nodded slightly before the zombie powder took over, he knew she wasn't really here and this was a vision and he was dead. Why else would she be talking about maggots unless he was a corpse? Since he was still wounded Robin assumed that obviously hell and salvation would not be coming so he braced himself for pain. He was shocked by the lack of feeling in his side and watched as Noor moved the needle through his skin to sew the wound. He watched as she placed a poultice over it to help it heal and then wrapped it lightly in clean bandages. At no point could he feel what she was doing to him; perhaps this was some purgatory where he couldn't touch her but there was still the promise of her presence.

When she had finished bandaging Robin's side Noor wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at him. Touching his face she said "sleep now, Robin and let the fever subside. I promise you won't die." She watched as his eyes slid closed and his chest began to move regularly. Taking the glass of water from Much she drank deeply. Sitting back, Noor stretched her body out and allowed it to unkink. She would wait with Much until Robin's fever broke and then she would leave. He would live.

"Does he know Noor?" Much asked quietly.

"No. How do you?" Noor asked inquisitively.

"You got sick at the sight of his wound. That shouldn't bother you Noor. I'm sure you've seen worse. Then I got to watching you and you've changed. I can see it in the way you move and the way your face looks. It radiates from every pore in your body." Much smiled at her. This would definitely help his master heal!

"I was going to tell him that day Much. Then," Noor's voice trailed off and she waved her hand. "Well, its best to forget all of that. Somehow in the mess of it all I didn't get a chance to tell him. By the time it was over I figured he wouldn't want to know anyway." Noor explained patiently. Watching, Noor could see that Robin was beginning to sweat. That meant his fever had broken and the worst was over.

"You are going to tell him aren't you?" Much asked suspiciously.

Noor shook her head sadly. "No, Much. Neither will you. It's better this way. I will talk to King Richard when I leave here. I will have him send you both home to England so that Robin can heal. Then I will go to Medina to be with Salahadin; where I belong."

Standing slowly, Noor walked over to Much. She kissed him on the top of the head and said "goodbye, Much. Remember me, alright?"

Much nodded sadly and Noor walked out of the tent and into the night. Much put his head in his hands and began to shake with sobs as his heart broke into a million tiny pieces.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With a second chance at things what would you do?

Robin woke slowly in the dimly lit tent. The pain in his head was the most intense thing he had ever felt. Where was Much? Where was Noor? The last thing Robin remembered was Much and Noor taking care of him and then Noor telling him to sleep. Everything else had been darkness.

Sitting slowly Robin began to look around the tent. Much was asleep on the chair next to his bed. Robin's manservant looked pale and haggard. What Robin did not fathom was that for the past two weeks Much had only left the tent to gather food and otherwise he had sat beside his Master without fail waiting for him to wake, sleeping only in short snatches.

"Much," Robin croaked softly. His lips were parched and he was very thirsty. Not to mention confused. The camp seemed to be very quiet and a quiet camp meant something was wrong. "Much!"

Much woke with a start. His master was awake! "Master! You're awake! Praise be to God, you're awake!"

"Much, I'm thirsty. Is there any water?" Robin managed to croak out from between his parched lips. He was so thirsty that his tongue seemed to be coated in a slimy surface.

Much immediately reached for the pitcher of water he kept next to the bed. "Of course Master, Noor told me you would be thirsty when you woke. Here take some water."

"Where is she?" Robin asked and then took a long sip of the water. It was warm but was wet; Robin thought it might be the best water he had ever drunk.

"Who, Noor?"

"No, Much, Queen Nab; I would like to thank her for the wonderful fever dreams she gave me. Of course I mean Noor." Robin said sarcastically. It was good to be alive.

"She's gone Master." Much said with his head down. "I haven't seen her since the night she stitched your wound. When your fever broke she left and I haven't seen her since."

"Have you gone to the palace and asked for her?" What did Much mean she was gone? People didn't just disappear, especially royalty.

"The palace is empty Master. There is no one there except a small guard and they will not tell me very much. King Richard is gone; he has taken James and all of the troops and headed toward Medina to confront Salahadin about the assassin. I was told Noor has gone to Medina as well; she can move faster than the army and probably has gone to warn Salahadin about Richard's arrival. She told me on the way here that night that the assassins were not sent by Salahadin or her. She says by their description that the assassins are not even Saracen."

"Well, then come on Much. Help me up and let's get going. If we're fast we can catch King Richard in a matter of days. How long have I been asleep and how long has he been gone?" Robin struggled to sit up in bed. Much meanwhile didn't move.

"You have been asleep two weeks Master. King Richard has been gone five days. Noor has been gone eleven. But Master, there's some things you need to know."

"What's that Much?"

"Well, Robin, King Richard has left our discharge papers. We are to return to England; not follow him to Medina. He wants you to go home to rest and heal. In fact he has ordered it. Which brings us to the second thing you need to know; Noor has gone to Medina to be with Salahadin."

"Yes, you've told me that already Much." What did Much mean King Richard was ordering them home? Robin was one of his most trusted guards! Did King Richard think he had something to do with the plot? At the same time Robin's brain was screaming 'Home, Home, Home! We are really going home!'

"No, Master, you don't seem to understand. She has not only gone to Medina to warn Salahadin. She has gone to Medina to be his wife." Much looked at Robin miserably. "To be his _faithful_ wife Master. Um, she left these for you." Much took the silver bracelet and ring from his pocket and set them in Robin's lap.

Robin stared at the jewelry. Suddenly he felt very tired. "Much, do you think it would be okay if I slept a little more?"

Much took the jewelry and placed it on the table next to Robin's bed. "Of course, Master. When you're stronger we'll talk about what to do next."

"Thank you, Much. What happens next is that we go home. We go home and leave this godforsaken pit of a Holy Land behind." With that Robin shifted onto his side and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. She was gone, truly gone, and he was being sent home. Robin didn't imagine anything could feel worse than the way he felt right now. Not his wound, or his fever, or anything else had ever hurt the way he did now. Robin lay still as his heart shriveled in his chest. Never again would he put his heart out like he had with Noor. He would keep it protected, guarded, so that it could never be wounded like this again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Home Again

Robin stared at the shore as it faded in the distance. Goodbye, Holy Lands. Goodbye war. Goodbye Noor. Robin wasn't sure if he was happy or sad to be going. He simply knew that he was going and this would be his last glimpse of the Holy Lands. He couldn't manage to pull himself away from the ships railing until he was sure the last speck of land was gone from his sight. The sun had just set over the sea.

When there was nothing but sea as far as the eye could see Much sighed. They were going home. It had taken six months for Robin's wounds to heal enough to travel and for them to reach the port at Tel Aviv. Once there they were forced to wait another month for a ship traveling back to Greece. But now, finally they were going home. A week for the ship to reach Greece; three months to reach France if the weather held, four if it didn't; they could sell the horses in France and take the packet boat across; then finally the last two weeks would see them back in Locksley. Much didn't care if they had to travel through the fires of Hell itself; they were going home.

Noor's body arched with the pains. Closing her eyes she began to pant as the pain subsided. Miriam wiped her brow with a cool cloth. "Come child, a little more and it will be over. When the next pain comes, push." Miriam was growing concerned. The girl was young and strong but the child was large and the labor had been long already. Noor screamed and arched as another pain wracked through her body. Miriam held her steady as the labor progressed.

As the last rays of the sun faded in the sky, cries could be heard throughout the harem. The doctor appeared before Salahadin to tell him the news. "Sire, praise be to Allah. You have a healthy son. Your wife and the child are resting. Both are perfectly fine, sire." The doctor salaamed deeply in front of Salahadin. Thankfully everything had gone well and his daughter had done well as a midwife. He really had not been necessary and had simply sat in the background in case of complications. It was a pity she was a daughter and not a son, otherwise she would have made a fine doctor.

Later that night as Robin and Much prepared to sleep Robin asked, "Much what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back to Locksley?"

"I, Master, am going to eat a whole chicken. After that I want a bath and then I will eat another chicken. Or even better yet, Master, I want pig; lots and lots of pig. Whole roasted pigs, bacon, ham, pork chops; oh, I want pig! I didn't realize how much I missed pig until this very moment. How long has it been since we've had any type of pork?"

Robin smiled. "I don't know Much. How long have we been in the Holy Lands? Four years if you don't count the six months travel time to get there?" Leave it to Much, he always thought with his stomach. Although now that he thought about it a ham sandwich and cold ale didn't sound half bad.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Two

England Two Years Later

Chapter 23

Morning in the Forest

Robin woke to the soft sound of the birds singing their mating call. The sun rose quietly over Sherwood Forest, turning the sky all manner of dusky rose and violet. The trees seemed to shimmer faintly in the dawn light and the air was crisp and clean smelling. For a brief moment Robin thought he could almost see the dawn faeries his mother had told him stories about as a child. Lying serenely on the forest floor, staring in amazement at the dawn, Robin thought "This alone was worth coming back to England for."

Just as Robin had committed himself to starting his day, he heard the dry snap of a twig. Will Scarlett entered the camp and leaned quietly over Robin. "Robin a large caravan is moving down the forest road. Four large travel coaches, forty men carrying large litters, at least twenty wagons carrying all manners of things and behind that, men on tall horses with strangely shaped backs. Their moving toward Nottingham."

Robin rolled over with a groan, another spring, another group of peace emissaries/hostages from Salahadin. Just like last year's peace emissary these had been sent by Prince John to the Sheriff for disposal. "Alright Will, get everyone up. We'll head toward the road to see what we can do about this caravan. Make sure Djaq comes; we may need her to act as a translator."

With those orders Will scampered off to wake the others and Robin gave up his hope for a peaceful day of rest. Rising silently from the forest floor, Robin stretched and picked up his bow. He sincerely hoped this peace emissary would not only be actually sent by Salahadin but also be better than last year's; he hated dealing with assassins and royalty at the same time.

Noor yawned as her litter bearers jostled along the forest road. Separating the curtains a slight crack she peered into the dense green foliage of Sherwood Forest; wondering in amazement at the varying shades of green which surrounded her. Noor had seen these colors in the fabric stalls of the bazaar but never had she imagined they actually existed in nature.

After a slight grunt from her rearguard bearer, Noor allowed her curtain to swing closed and resumed reading. Drowsily she reclined back and began to immerse herself in the poetry of the Rubiyat. In frustration she sighed to herself, the Rubiyat of Omar Khalif was one of her favorite books but like all the others she had read it multiple times since leaving Jerusalem.

Noor closed her eyes and began to dream. Perhaps the people of England were not as bad as they seemed. Even if they were, Salahadin would not keep her away long. Eventually he would forgive her.

As the curtains of Noor's litter had fallen closed Robin and his men reached the ridge overlooking the forest road just ahead of the caravan. Watching the caravan come around the curve in the road, Robin counted its members. 'Will was right. It appears we have at least four and possibly more peace emissaries, their possessions, the tribute intended for the prince and nobles, and five guardsmen on camels. Apparently they plan on being here awhile."

Allan looked at Robin suspiciously. "Why do you say that Robin?"

Much sighed and began to open his mouth. Before he could answer Allan though, Djaq appeared next to him. "Because they've brought a harem," she replied. "These litters contain harem girls."

"What's a hair girl?" Will asked curiously.

"Harem, Will, Harem girls. Not hair girls. They're like extra wives that the Turks keep. They can have as many as they want. Salahadin has 30 alone in Jerusalem and is rumored to have over 100 in his palace at Medina." Much replied with a shake of his head.

As Little John, Allan and Will looked at Robin and Djaq for confirmation the litters passed and the baggage carts began to roll by. As the third from last wagon passed them, they could hear sounds from the last wagon and the guardsmen's camels shied away from it. When the last wagon passed Robin stared into the eyes of a large, tawny colored male desert lion. In the cages adjacent were a large female lion and her cub in one and two hunting cheetahs asleep in the other. Just through the crack between the cages Robin could see the sealed wicker baskets he knew contained snakes. "Noor" he whispered.

"What?" Asked Will.

"Not what, Will, who. Noor is a person, a very important person and a very female person that Robin knows very well." Much explained softly. "Master do you want to intercept them? Now would be the time."

"No, Much, let them go. We'll follow them to the castle and see what's to be done from there."

"Are you sure Master? Do you not at least want to see Noor first?"

"No, Much. I'm sure I'll see her later. Come on we'll need to find Marion so she can spy inside the castle for us." As Robin turned away from the caravan and headed back to camp he couldn't hide his smile. What had possessed Noor to come to England? Whatever her reasons, or Salahadin's, it would be good to see Noor again. Complicated, but good.

"Noor, what kind of a name is Noor?" Allan asked. "Is she a very contrary woman?" Mimicking a falsetto he said "I shall have neither this, Noor that!"

"It means 'light' not crankiness." Djaq explained with a sigh. "Her full name is probably 'light of someone'. She is very wise, very beautiful or very loved by whoever gave her the name. While my brother was still alive he and my father went to the palace mosque to watch as Salahadin took a woman named Noor as part of his harem. My father said Noor al Salahadin was not only beautiful and wise but so powerful as a sorceress that Salahadin kept her from sight so his rivals could not steal her. She was said to be so beautiful that even your King Richard was entranced by her. This Noor was probably named in mimicry of her."

Much and Robin smiled at each other and Much turned to walk backwards so he could talk with Djaq. "Well your close Djaq but not quite right. Is she Master?"

Robin simply smiled. It would be good to see Noor again. That is unless she turned one of her 'pets' loose or poisoned him again. Both were possibilities. Robin remembered the last time he had made Noor cross and she had set her hunting cheetahs on him. Forget dogs, those infernal cats were security enough to set on someone. He also remembered the night he had gotten drunk and unruly and she taught him the evils of drink with her hangover 'cure'. He had never been so sick in his life.

"The woman in the litter is Noor al Salahadin, although why on Earth Salahadin sent her here is beyond me." Much continued.

Djaq stared at Much in shock. Salahadin had sent Noor to negotiate for him? Her only thought was that Salahadin must be serious about peace if he had sent Noor. Quietly Djaq began to daydream about returning home.

"Master?"

"Hmmm, Much?"

"It will be nice to see Noor again. Do you think she'll finish the story she was telling us the last time we saw her?"

"Oh, I doubt it Much. Noor hasn't managed to finish a story yet. It will be nice to see her though." Robin said wistfully and with that as their final word they drifted silently into the camp. Each bandit engaged in their own thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Knighton Hall

Before stepping into the clearing Robin peered carefully around Knighton Hall. Marion's window was open a crack and the fields around the house were empty. Robin decided to risk it. Sprinting silently to underneath Marion's window Robin made a soft bird call to attract her attention. How exactly he would explain Noor to Marion he wasn't sure, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting Marion to see Noor at all.

Marion stepped to the window. "What do you want?" she hissed down. "Guy is downstairs, attempting to make peace by taking us to the castle for some sort of ceremony."

"How can Guy be here – I didn't see his horse? Is he staying with you?" Robin hissed back angrily. He was not at all pleased that Guy had decided to continue in his affections toward Marion nor that Marion was allowing it apparently.

"It's in the barn. What do you want?" Marion whisper screamed. Robin could be insufferable at times.

"Well I wanted you to go to the castle and do something for me. But is seems you'll be busy with Sir Guy."

"Robin!"

"Fine, I need you to make your way in to visit the harem girls. Once you're inside the harem ask to see Noor al Salahadin. Tell her you've heard of her stories and wanted to hear one. She'll ask if you had one in mind. Tell her you would like to hear the 'Parable of the Cruel Sultan'. She'll know what it means. As soon as you can find me and tell me what she says. Oh and find out how she ended up coming here to England." Robin whispered to her, not stopping to explain the weird task he was sending her on. "Oh and tell Noor I said hello."

Marion looked at Robin suspiciously. She wasn't sure what a harem girl was but Marion had heard stories from Crusaders who had returned home through Nottingham. More importantly Marion wondered just exactly how Robin knew one. Without a word she closed the shutters and headed down the narrow stairway to where her father and Guy were waiting.

"Are you ready, Sir Guy? I would hate to leave the Sheriff and his ceremonies waiting."

"I hope there is another reason for you to be excited Marion." Guy smiled at her, dazzled by the beauty of the woman he hoped to reconcile with. He was proud of the present he had requested for her and excited to see her face when she received it. "I've had a very unique gift brought for you from the holy lands."

"Guy you shouldn't have, I'm sure it is too much."

"Not at all Marion. Please consider it reconciliation present. Hopefully you'll think of it as an early wedding present."

With this troublesome exchange Guy then led Marion to the door and outside to where their horses were waiting. Between Guy, Robin and harem girls Marion was beginning to wonder if perhaps joined the convent had not been a better idea than she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Arrival of Noor

The nobles fidgeted uneasily on the steps of the castle. The square had been cleared and peasants stood near the walls in anticipation of what could come next. There were no gallows, so surely the Sheriff couldn't be hanging anyone.

Before long the caravan came into sight on the castle bridge being led by two of the guardsmen on camel back. As the four lead wagons entered through the city gates the caravan stopped and the camels of both guardsmen kneeled low in front of the Sheriff. The Sheriff stepped forward and a guardsman bowed into a deep salaam in front of him. "May I present Prince Tariq Musahfalef, blessed by Allah as the Hashemite prince and defender of Salahadin's southern cities?" The guardsman then opened the door and out stepped the Prince, regally attired in silk robes of a deep Tyrean purple.

The doors of the other carriages opened and numerous clerks, scribes and other royal attendants exited their carriages. The prince bowed low to the Sheriff. "My lord we are honored to be amongst your people as our kings' work for peace. To show Salahadin's good will he has shown you a great honor." With these words he beckoned toward the gates and Noor's litter entered the courtyard. "My lord he sends you the company and friendship of his favorite concubine while peace is being resolved. May I present to you, Princess Noor al Salahadin, light of Salahadin and beloved of Allah."

With these words the curtains of Noor's litter opened and she stepped lightly to the ground. Adjusting her chador and niqab so that only her left eye was uncovered, Noor bowed low in front of the Sheriff.

"Well she appears to be quite entertaining but I can't say I'm fond of the headwear. If you'll be so kind as to take it off – I never trust someone when I can't see their face." The Sheriff said abruptly.

The servants of the Saracens gasped. Noor had never removed her head coverings outside the harem before. It would be unthinkable to ask of her! As the prince made a move to protest, Noor raised her hand at him. From his hiding spot beneath the bridge Robin smiled. Noor the diplomat was now in play and the Sheriff had no idea what he was in for.

"Prince Tariq we are guests in the home of the Sheriff. Our lord Salahadin has asked that we honor him and we shall. If the Sheriff does not want us covered, your wives and I shall go uncovered. This is the custom in England and we will obey it." The soft lilting voice of Noor said beneath her wrappings. With that Noor released the niqab from around her face and slipped the chador from her head; leaving her in nothing but her silk traveling dress.

The crowd, noble and common alike, gasped. They remained awe struck as the other harem girls exited their palanquins uncovered. Never had the English seen women such as these. Slender as reeds, each woman had a pure waterfall of blue black hair falling just past her knees which shone in the sunlight. Their bronze oval faces each held large liquid soft eyes that resembled those of the forest deer; except for the eyes of Noor, which were deep emerald green. As the women moved toward the castle they resembled nothing more than cats slinking through the courtyard in a large, exotic pack.

From the steps Marion could see Robin watching from the side of the bridge. At first she was warmed at the thought that he had been concerned for her. Then as the women moved, Marion realized that Robin wasn't watching her but the harem girls. Guy was watching them as well and Marion wondered exactly why she was needed here.

Especially if they were going to both stand there and stare at those women!

The Sheriff led the Prince and his attendants inside. The harem girls followed in a silent graceful pack. Prince Tariq turned to Noor. "Princess Noor, I will have the guards bring your 'pets' into the harem as soon as you are settled."

The Sheriff smiled cruelly at both of them. "Of course, let's get the women settled first before we begin to get acquainted. Princess Noor, is it? Well I would very much like to meet with you later, in whatever way is appropriate for your culture, of course." The Sheriff's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I think that it would be appropriate to have the ladies settled first Sheriff. If your guards can show the ladies and their guards to where they will be located I would appreciate it. After she has rested, Princess Noor could join us and provide some entertainment. She is a gifted storyteller and magician, those are only a few of the reasons our lord Salahadin sent her along." Prince Tariq replied tersely.

Marion stepped forward. "Perhaps it would be better if I showed the ladies where to go Sheriff. They would not feel their modesty imposed on by being surrounded by men and it would give them the opportunity to meet an Englishwoman. Then the men could begin getting acquainted without worrying over the ladies."

"Fine, fine, Marion they are to be housed in the west tower apartments. The enclosed garden between the tower and the main enclosure is for their enjoyment. Go do whatever it is you women do." The Sheriff waved at Marion in ill hidden dismissal and contempt.

"Sir Guy, perhaps later you will be kind enough to accompany me home?"

"Of course, Marion, I would be delighted." Guy stammered dumbstruck. Marion amongst harem girls, and then she wanted to spend the time directly after that with him. Perhaps she was warming to becoming his wife still? Guy rapidly pushed the thought from his head. Like most things in life, he expected that his fantasy was no where near what would actually happen.

Marion nodded politely and gave a small curtsey. She then turned to the harem girls and with a polite smile said "if you'll follow me this way, ladies." Turning, she then led the ladies down the hallway, past an unusually high number of attentive guards, and toward the west tower.

Walking next to Noor, Marion looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She isn't really all that pretty, Marion thought. Not like it matters, if big green eyes and a languid smile are what attract you then that's fine. Marion stopped herself. Why was she being so hard on this woman? She had just met her. There was no point in being petty.

"So, Princess Noor, I have heard rumors that you are a gifted storyteller. Perhaps when we've reached your apartments I could beg you to tell me one."

Noor looked at Marion suspiciously. This Englishwoman looked as if she would rather walk across broken glass barefoot than be anywhere near Noor, much less listen to her stories. What was her game? "I have been honored to tell stories to my lord before. He did me the great honor of allowing me to be present to entertain your King Richard. Both men we're overly indulgent of my meager talents, but I would be pleased to tell you any story you wish."

"I have heard once of an epic story from your country; one that is called the 'Parable of the Cruel Sultan'. Do you know of it?"

Noor looked sharply at the young woman known as Marion. What game was she playing, indeed? "Yes, my lady I know of this parable. It is a favorite of my master's; it is a good lesson for all those who would lead others. Once we reach the apartments perhaps I should tell it to you alone. The other ladies will have heard my stories so much that it would bore them."

Marion nodded. With this exchange the ladies and their guards reached the west tower and the apartments to be used by the ladies of the harem. Immediately, Noor and Marion stepped into a private room and looked at each other suspiciously. "You know Robin of Locksley, the great hero of Acre and defender of the King?" Noor demanded of Marion.

"Yes, I know Robin. We were children together. The question is how do you know Robin?" Marion replied with a hint of jealousy.

"That is not important. Please tell Robin where we are located in the castle. Also tell him that Salahadin has sent me as a captive to express his displeasure at me. I am to attempt to engender the idea of a peace here in England while acting as an inviolate hostage. Not even your Sheriff would dare to harm the concubine of Salahadin. Your King Richard has sent his brother warning that if I am harmed they are all to be executed by the Crusader guards that were sent to England with us. Now if you wouldn't mind passing a message to Robin, remind him that those who are born to rule are often cruel and those who were born to be ruled are often wise."

With a curt nod Marion left the harem. She had just enough time to find Robin and show him how to get into the harem and get him out again before Guy would come looking for her. Walking into the courtyard she saw Much hiding in a passageway near one of the market stalls. "So are you going to explain to me exactly how you met a group of harem girls?"

Much looked at Marion startled. "Duh, uh, uh. Well, you see Lady Marion, Master Robin and I often went as the king's guards when he met with Salahadin. Often he would bring ladies from his harem to provide entertainment to King Richard and his guards. Princess Noor is a renowned storyteller and often King Richard would request to hear her stories as entertainment."

Robin appeared silently beside them. Defensively he said, "It doesn't matter how we know her. Just that we do. Can you get us inside Marion?"

"Yes, come on. I was just curious how you met such a unique person as a harem girl. Perhaps one day you can explain to me the difference, Robin, since you're so well acquainted with her." Marion replied with equal bitterness.

"The difference between what?" Robin snapped at her angrily. How dare she insult Noor! She didn't even know her.

"I think you know what Robin. Now please let's just go so we can have this over with." Marion replied peevishly. Why was she behaving like this? She didn't understand what it was about Robin talking with that woman that made her behave like a spoiled child; but she hated the feeling.

Upon reaching the door of the harem chamber, Marion curtsied to the two guardsmen. They opened the door for her and the three of them entered the chamber. Inside the women were reclining on couches and silken mattresses they had brought with them from the holy lands. One of the women played a small guitar and sang softly as the others gossiped and relaxed. Marion noticed that several large cats were lounging quietly in the room's shady corners. She also noticed a dark woman in the corner of the room, holding what appeared to be a much paler toddler.

At the sight of Robin and Much, Noor sprang to her feet. Rushing towards them she exclaimed "Robin, Much! It's so wonderful to see you!" Embracing them both at the same time, she planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Both men bowed on one knee and kissed her hands. "Princess Noor it is so good to see you again. You cannot imagine how I've missed your stories." Much stammered up at her. She was such a beautiful woman, he had never been able to keep a straight head around her unless he was listening to her tell stories. Then somehow he had never seen Noor when she spoke. He had always been transported to whatever scene she was describing. Why was it that beautiful women were never to be his?

Robin looked at Noor dumbstruck. "Noor it is so wonderful to see you again."

Noor smiled at both of them. "It's wonderful to see the both of you again as well. Much my stories have missed your audience. Perhaps tonight I could tell you another one? And Robin, I've missed you as well. Why don't we retire to the other room and you can familiarize me with the situation I find myself in? But before that, let me show you my pride and joy."

Turning to the darkly clothed woman in the corner, Noor spoke softly. "Miriam, please bring Abdullah here. Robin, Much I would like you to meet my son." Taking the toddler from its nurse, Noor balanced him on her hip to show the young boy sucking his thumb to Much and Robin. "This is Abdullah el Salahadin. Isn't he a wonder?" Both men shook their heads in agreement and wondered over the small child hiding shyly in his mother's shoulder.

"Does it taste good?" Much asked the small boy in Arabic. When the boy smiled widely at him, Much stared in amazement. "My mother always used to say mine must have tasted of strawberries because it was in my mouth so much." Much said with a laugh.

The little boy offered his thumb to Much and Robin. "Chocolate" he said in thickly accented Arabic. Both men were dumbfounded by the child's precocity.

Meanwhile, another member of Prince Tariq's harem had taken Marion to sit on one of the silken mattresses and had begun to rhythmically brush her hair. Surprisingly she found it quite relaxing and was soon chatting quietly with the young harem girls, who all surprisingly spoke English well. Perhaps these women were not what she had first thought, rather they were women stuck in a situation created by men. She didn't even notice as Much moved to stand guard near a window while Robin and Noor entered a separate room alone. Closing the door Noor looked at Robin

"What are you doing here? Does Salahadin have any idea what he sent you into?" Robin demanded of Noor. With that he reached out and grabbed her close to him. "By the way it's amazing to see you Noor."

With a soft laugh, Noor hugged Robin back. "Salahadin sent me here Robin. Didn't that servant girl tell you the message I sent with her?"

"No, Marion isn't a servant, and she's not very good at relaying messages." Robin replied tersely. Why did Marion have to be so obstinate?

"Oh, well, in that case I guess I will just mindlessly repeat myself. Salahadin has sent me here as a hostage and peace negotiator because he is displeased with me. We are relatively safe because your King Richard has sent a Crusader guard to protect us. He has sent a message to his brother Prince John, if I am harmed the Crusaders will slaughter everyone who was involved, all the way up to and including Prince John."

"Crusader guard? Who did King Richard send to protect you?"

"His second best warrior and your old tent mate. James told me to relay to you that if you had the chance – he and his men are hiding in the woods around Nottingham. He would like to know the situation here."

"Oh, Noor, you're joking right? James is hiding in Sherwood Forest? Really?" Robin laughed in delight. When God decided to smile on him, God definitely smiled.

"No, Robin I am not joking. James is in the woods. Why?"

"Well it's a long story Noor but maybe I will get the chance to tell you tonight. You want to get out of the castle and away from protocol for a while?" Noor's smile was all Robin needed. He knew how much Noor hated protocol. "I'll come with some men for you and your ladies tonight after dark. Send a message to James and have him meet us outside the main gate where you entered. Dress warmly, its cold where we're going and bring the rest of the harem with you, including Miriam and Abdullah. The lads will get a delight out of women and stories and out of Abdullah; it will seem like home again."

"Ok. Sure Robin." Noor looked at Robin with a slight smile. "Now you and Much should get out of here. Apparently you've gotten into trouble somehow and you don't need to get caught in with the harem girls. I don't know what your punishment would be here, but Prince Tariq would push to allow his men to punish you in our style."

Robin's faced paled slightly. Then with a mischievous smile he winked at Noor and headed out into the main room. "Come on Much, the ladies will be joining us for festivities tonight and we'll need to prepare."

Much smiled in a dazzling array of teeth at Robin and then Noor. "Really? Princess Noor will you tell us stories tonight?"

"Of course, Much, how could I refuse a request from you? Now you should go before you're caught here. I'll see you tonight." Noor smiled. She had always been fond of Much, he reminded her so much of her brother who had been lost at Samira. If nothing else they should create peace for the men like Much and her brother.

In an instant Much and Robin were gone. After getting safely out of the castle's range the men slowed to a walk, heading into Sherwood Forest. "You're really bringing Noor out to the forest, Master?"

"I have to Much. They have a Crusader guard, oh you are not going to believe this Much;" Robin began to laugh hysterically, "they have a Crusader guard, led by James of Essex, hiding in Sherwood Forest." With that Robin began to laugh in a dry wheeze.

"Master, you're joking right? Hiding in Sherwood Forest, really? Well I can see why you want Noor to bring them to you. But Master do you really think it's safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be Much? Between us and the men and James and his men; I can't imagine that we'll encounter too many problems. Personally I would love to see Guy of Gisbourne try to take on James of Essex. It would be short but would do my heart good."

"Because Master I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to get caught up with Noor again." Much couldn't believe how awkward this situation was and Robin was simply oblivious to it. "Master did you look at Abdullah?"

"Yeah, Much, he's a cute boy. I can't believe that Salahadin would let her take his son into danger. It's strange isn't it?"

"Well, Master, that's what you obviously didn't notice. What color are Noor's eyes?"

"Green."

"Salahadin's eyes are what color?"

"Black, what's your point Much?"

"Master, did you notice what color Abdullah's eyes are?"

"No, Much, what color are Abdullah's eyes?"

Much sighed deeply. Why was it that he was the one who always had to point the obvious out to his Master? For such a smart man he could be incredibly stupid. "They're blue, Master. Prince Abdullah el Salahadin's eyes are a beautiful, clear blue. Almost the same color as King Richard's and James of Essex's. They are also remarkably the same blue as your own."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Just Like Home – Sort of

The stars shown brightly on the small encampment in Sherwood Forest; James of Essex had sent four of his men to stand guard and everyone else relaxed comfortably around the fire. If one were to sneak past these guards and into the trees around the camp they would see a warm, crackling fire, a group of men sitting in a half circle around it and a group of exotically dressed women sitting slightly distanced from them all looking attentively at another exotic young woman who was lost in the telling of a story, making characters appear in the smoke. The group seems cozy and relaxed if one manages not to notice the bristling pile of lethal weapons sitting near each of the men.

Much thought, I wonder if somewhere else in the world other people are doing this exact same thing right now. Somehow he hoped so. Somehow, the world would be right that way.

Originally the gang had been wary of allowing the women to join them. Time away from their families had caused the men to be cautious of allowing themselves the pleasures of family, and harem girls were something they were not quite comfortable with yet. Over dinner the men had warmed slowly to the quiet young women and began to regard them almost as oddly dressed younger sisters.

They had taken much easier to James of Essex, when he arrived. James was of a same age as Robin, taller, but with the same self assured stride. He and Robin had embraced immediately and had taken up again as if they had never left the Holy Lands.

After a late dinner, Much had offered to sing. As the men began to protest, Noor had risen from her place around the fire. "Much, as dearly as I love your singing, perhaps I could tell you one of the stories you have been so enthusiastically asking me for. That may be a new novelty for your friends. What do you think?"

"Definitely, Noor. I would much prefer to hear one of your stories than to sing."

"Do you remember what story I was telling you Much?" Noor smiled, it really was easy to distract Much, and anything that prevented him from singing without hurting his feelings was a good thing.

"You were telling Master and I about the Prince of the Mountains and how he had been turned into stone by his wife and her evil djinn."

Djaq looked at Much in shock. Noor had been telling them the stories of Scheherazade! Had Salahadin known about this? Djaq took a deep breathe and settled herself. Perhaps she had been telling them to King Richard and Salahadin in the palace while Robin and Much had been guarding their king. Yet, those were stories of the harem and not fitting for the ears of a foreign king! Could Robin and Much have heard the stories there?

"Here, Noor, hand Abdullah to Master and then tell us about the Prince of the Mountains." Much reached down and took Abdullah from her. Walking over to Robin and James of Essex he handed Prince Abdullah to Robin. "I think it may be best if our two heroes watched the most important person in this gathering while he sleeps. Master, if you would be so kind."

As Much settled himself, Noor took her place in front of the fire. Everyone always discounts Much, she thought. When Robin's around no one realizes just how much Much actually saw. His name really was fitting. "Well, Much, the story of the Prince of the Mountains isn't nearly as interesting once he's been freed from the stones and sets out to commit revenge. What's interesting is the fate of one of the small lamps he has taken out of his treasury to pay his rescuers. For that, Much, is a story of much greater excitement. For what adventures could an ordinary lamp with a not so ordinary secret hold in store?"

With these words, Noor had hooked her audience into the story of Aladdin and his magical lamp. In the smoke of the fire she made the Djinns of Solomon appear and brought the lands of the eastern Silk Road to life. Robin smiled to himself. Noor's stories always entranced her audience. Before long she too would be lost in the telling and would begin random acts of sleight of hand and magic, completely unconscious of her actions. In his arms the solid weight of Abdullah squirmed and kicked. Adjusting slightly Robin looked down at the young child. He was a strong, good looking lad, Robin thought. His eyes would turn green before long and Salahadin would make amends to Noor. How long did it take for a child's eyes to turn? He was a pretty hefty little lad, shouldn't they have turned already?

As Noor finished with the story of Aladdin, Much looked at Robin with a look of satisfaction. "See Master, Noor has finished a story!"

"Oh, but Much the story isn't over. For where do you think the African magician could have gotten a ring such as the ring of the jinn? That is the real story, Much, the story of the ring and its cowardly jinn is so much better than the story of Aladdin." Noor smiled. Somehow men were always entranced with the stories of Scheherazade. They were preconditioned to expect an ending and it took very little to hook them that an ending might be coming. Englishmen were by far the worst though. Silly men, somehow they thought things ended at definite, rationale places, as if the world ended just because one closed a book. Perhaps that's why when King Richard had told her the fairytales of his land they had always ended with 'Happily ever after'. Did they not realize that the ever after was always the best part, happy or not?

"Oh, well, Noor you will come back and tell us won't you?" Much asked breaking her from her thoughts. The other men made noises of agreement. They were all hooked on the story and were desperate to know what came next.

"Well, Princess Noor, perhaps you could come back and tell the men the next part of the story later. The moon will set soon and you and the other ladies should be returning to your quarters. Prince Abdullah may catch a cold." James of Essex intervened. He understood Much's desire to hear the next part of the story; he was always entranced by the Princess when she told stories, but if they were caught in the forest with Robin now that he was an outlaw things could go badly. James wasn't sure he wanted to pick a battle yet with this Sheriff, according to Robin the man was a piece of work all on his own.

"James, you and your men will stay with us while you're in the forest, of course." Robin interrupted James's thoughts.

"Of course, Robin, we would love the comfort of an already established camp. We'll return as soon as the ladies are safely in the castle." Leave it to Robin, James was sure he had some scheme and before long he and Much would have James in the thick of it.

As the women left each bowed before the men and murmured "Allah be upon you, thank you for your hospitality to us."

As the men smoldered the fire they were silent but happy. All of them lost in their own thoughts. Allan and Will lost in speculation about what could happen next in the Princess's story. Little John lost in the warm glow of having the illusion of family around him; Djaq lost in reminisces about home and the mother she had left behind. Much wondered about Robin and what he meant to do; Robin meanwhile was deep in thought about the last time he had seen Noor, the night before he was wounded.

Looking up at the gang John smiled. "Them I like."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Schemes and Revelations

When James returned an hour later he went directly to Robin. "First, Noor has a gift for you to give the 'servant girl'. Second, what do you intend to do and how much trouble are we getting into? Tell me right off, Robin. You know I'll go neck deep with you and Much into the mire, but I want to know exactly what I'm getting into." He sat comfortably and then tossed a packet into Robin's lap.

"Noor has a gift for Marion?" Robin asked James incredulously. What kind of herbs could Noor think Marion needed? The only herbs he had ever seen the women of the harem take he sincerely hoped Marion would not need soon. She hadn't set a date with Guy yet, had she?

"Well, actually, they're a gift for you. Noor thought you could use this servant to deliver them though. Apparently if you would wish to make someone, oh how did Noor put it, extremely and completely relaxed while still completely awake – a small bit of this mixed with wine would be sufficient. She said to tell you just for reference, it would take approximately ½ handful to turn your Sheriff into what she called a 'zombie' and a full handful for his lackey, Guy. She also said there are about 4 handfuls in the bag." James smiled wryly at Robin.

"You know there are days I think the rumors about Noor may be right." Robin chuckled. "Perhaps the men weren't entirely wrong and the woman truly is a sorceress who can read our minds."

"I think she's just more perceptive than most people give her credit for. My wife always told me that was a man's greatest flaw. We never realized just how much smarter our women were."

"How is Emma doing James? You haven't mentioned her since you arrived. Surely you're excited to see her as soon as this is over?"

"Emma died last winter, Robin. King Richard received word from Prince John just before we left. Apparently the winter's sickness was hard this past year in London and Emma was taken just past Christmas." With that James wiped away the small tear in his left eye. The guilt of losing Emma would never leave him.

Robin put a comforting arm around him. "Your Emma was a good woman, James. I'm so sorry." Why was it that their world had fallen apart while they were out defending God? Robin had wondered about that many nights. It was one of the lingering questions he thought he would always have about the Holy War.

"Goodnight Robin"

"Goodnight James."

Tomorrow he would take the powder to Marion. Perhaps if she could manage to drug Guy and the Sheriff they could make the peace process work. With the Sheriff and Guy out of commission, Marion's father would be forced to take over the peace negotiations and a true lasting peace could be established. Rolling over, Robin sighed contentedly. Between all of them, they could make peace work. He pushed thoughts of what he would do about Noor and Marion from his head.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Black Magic

A handful and a little more in the wine, Marion thought. Those aren't just slightly vague directions are they? Keep your head. Just keep your head. If Marion didn't act any different Guy and the Sheriff wouldn't notice anything different. All she had to do was stay calm. What on Earth had possessed Robin to poison the Sheriff! And where had he gotten the stuff to do it? Oh forget it she would just dump the whole pouch in. What kind of directions are a handful and a half anyway?

Taking a deep breathe Marion poured two glasses of the Sheriff's private stock of burgundy wine. "Milord Sheriff, Guy." Handing them the wine she stepped back quietly, if she was lucky neither would pay her enough attention to realize she had not poured herself a glass as well. "If you will excuse me, I believe I shall leave you to your business. Guy I will see you later."

With a curt nod, Guy dismissed her. Marion was turning into such a willing wife, he was sincerely looking forward to the return of King Richard and the day she became his bride. As he took a deep drink of his wine he noticed that his lips were tingling. Guy wasn't sure what had happened, but within seconds he was laying on the floor unable to move or speak. He could see the Sheriff screaming at the guards but he couldn't quite understand the words he was saying. It seemed as though his entire world was a dream, he could see everything clearly but he couldn't speak or move and the Sheriff was speaking strange words that made no sense to him.

From the Sheriff's point of view what was happening was crystal clear. The wench had poured two glasses of wine and then tried to beat a hasty retreat. Guy had drunk his wine before she escaped though and was now lying dead on the floor. Demanding that the guards seize Marion he smelled deeply into his wine. Just below the smell of the smooth red wine he could faintly smell the slightly tangy green of the mixture she had added.

Walking up to the fiend the Sheriff smiled cruelly at her. "It seems you forgot to pour yourself a glass as well Marion. You must have mine. Drink it!"

With a look of fear Marion jerked her head away from the goblet. Robin had told her that the potion would make the men relaxed and helpless – not kill them.

"Well apparently you know exactly what's in here."

The head guard looked at Marion in horror and awe. Trying to poison two men in front of four guards took nerve; he would give her credit for that. "To the dungeon, milord?"

The Sheriff cocked his head to the left and crossed his arms. "I think not. It would be silly of me to leave you somewhere where Robin Hood could rescue you. No, instead I think I shall make a swift example of you. Instead, take her to the top of the north wall. Hang her there."

The guardsmen nodded in shock. The Sheriff was cruel but he had never hung women from the walls before. In his defense, the woman had poisoned Sir Guy and attempted to poison the Sheriff and an example was needed.

"Guard? Do it immediately and send someone to take Sir Guy's body to the chapel. We'll bury him in the morning. Better that than allowing the body to create a stink with our guests here."

Marion was in shock as they led her through the halls of the castle. She thought the Sheriff had decided to hang someone, but who she wasn't sure. Who could the Sheriff plan on hanging from the north wall? She would need to get to Robin so that he could save whoever it was. The shock never wore off. Just before the guardsmen pushed her off the wall all Marion could think was what a lovely day it was and how little she had appreciated the view from the north wall.

Meanwhile Guy was thinking how he had never appreciated the frescos on the ceiling of the chapel or even realized that they were painted over the altar. He could only wonder why the Sheriff had decided to put him here rather than having him taken to his own room to rest. Perhaps Marion would visit him here; it would be more respectable than her visiting his room in the castle.

In the enclosed garden set aside for their use, Noor heard the news that somehow Robin's twit of a servant girl had mucked things up. Apparently she had been present while trying to sedate the Sheriff rather than slipping it into his food in the kitchen like she had told James of Essex to have her do. Why hadn't Robin told her? Surely he knew the smell of foxgloves and monkshood, and he knew what it would do – Noor had used it on Robin as a general anesthetic when they had stitched him up before he left the holy lands! What on Earth was he playing at, she thought.

Regardless, he would need to know that his serving girl had gone and gotten herself hung. Barbaric practice, she thought, to leave a body hanging for everyone to see. "Musal, inform Prince Tariq and the Sheriff I wish to hunt the woods surrounding Nottingham as I am distressed by the day's events. Then bring a horse to meet me in the front courtyard, I will bring the cats myself." Hopefully the Sheriff would be too ignorant to know that male lions weren't used for hunting and wouldn't notice that she had taken him along. Heading into the woods with the cats moving behind her, Noor wondered exactly how to explain this to Robin and also what he was up to using a servant to kill nobles! Shaking her head she urged her horse and the cats to move at a faster pace.

Once Noor and the cats had reached the forest break, she dismounted and called Wafeyy, the male lion to her. Placing a short note, written in Arabic, inside his jeweled collar she patted him lightly on the head. "Now, Wafeyy, take this to Robin and no one else." Placing a light scrap of cloth in front of Wafeyy's nose she allowed him to get a smell of the camp from it. "Go, Wafeyy, live up to your name. And I shall pray that Robin remembers your safe word."

With that Noor set to hunting the countryside between the forest and Nottingham with Saqr and Nisoor, her cheetahs and allowing Ganzabeel, her female lion to hunt farther a field. Hopefully Robin would find Wafeyy soon and follow him back to meet with her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Unwelcome Lions and other bad omens

"Much what do you mean all of our food is missing and there is a lion sleeping in our cave? The only lion you've ever seen was Wafeyy asleep in Salahadin's garden and you only saw him for a moment."

"Regardless Master, if you will not believe it is a lion, then a rather large and angry looking housecat with bad hair has eaten all of our food and is sleeping in our cave. Apparently, Guy of Gisbourne believes that rather large housecats with bad hair are an interesting oddity and has taken delivery of one from Noor. Presumably as a rather bad tempered trifle to give to Marian."

Just then the men heard Djaq scream from near the cave. One loud roar and some very disturbing sounds of snacking later, Much looked at Robin in exasperation and said, "Well apparently Master the very large, ill tempered housecat with bad hair that you believe is not a lion has eaten not only our food but has also eaten Djaq. How exactly do you expect to explain this to Allan and Will?"

"Animals that eat humans I do not like, Robin," intoned Little John sonorously. "Much find Allan and Will. Robin and I will go determine whether or not this is in fact a lion or not."

A few minutes later Much, Allan and Will met Little John and Robin at the cave where the food had been stored. To everyone's relief Wafeyy was loudly munching on the remains of a chicken as Djaq looked on in awe. "Which one of you wonderful men found me such a gift? Come tell me who – what sweet men you are to have brought me a lion."

"I thought you said it couldn't be a lion Master. What pray tell is that then, a camel perhaps?"

"Shut up Much. Apparently Guy has bought himself a lion to give to Marion and I'm sorry Djaq as of right now it's not for you. I will see what I can do to get Noor to give it or one of the cubs to you but no promises okay? It seems to have eaten all of our food and is quite comfortable where it is," Robin said with a shrug of his shoulders and a wrinkle of his brow. 

"Ok here is what we'll do. Much, Allan and Will start moving everything to our backup campsite, we're leaving. Little John and I are going to go ransom Guy's pet to him and have Noor and her handlers come and take him away, without the code words we can't move him on our own, so we have to let them come here to get him. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll eat Gisbourne." With that pleasant possibility voiced Robin and Little John began moving towards Nottingham.

As all the men were leaving the clearing Allan turned towards Robin with an impish grin and asked "Robin, what are you going to do about Marion?"

Robin turned sharply and said, "what do you mean? She isn't in trouble again is she?"

Allan shrugged his shoulders and his grin widened. "Not that I know of, but come on a lion? You have to admit that's pretty clever. You're going to have to do a lot more than flowers and pretty words to draw her attention away from a man with a pet lion."

With a grim look of determination Robin shook his head and turned away. "Don't worry Allan I'll think of something better than a lion. Wait a second! Djaq can you see if the lion has a collar?"

"Yes Robin, a large gold one with rubies set in it. Why?"

"This isn't Gisbourne's lion it's Noor's. I didn't think she would bring him a full grown lion; she'd have only brought Gisbourne a cub. Ok everyone back to camp I know how to deal with this!" With that Robin turned on his heel and bounded back towards Wafeyy.

"Master, what are you doing?" Much looked at Robin cautiously. Every time he had seen that look Robin had gotten him into trouble. Off the top of his head he could think of several instances – the Holy Wars in general, Acre and the siege of Jerusalem in particular, sneaking into Noor's garden he didn't know how many times, and now living like bandits in the woods. Yes, Much was quite concerned every time Robin got that look of smugness about him.

"We're going to return Wafeyy to Noor at the castle, Much. It gets him out of our camp, it returns him to Noor and it takes the thunder out of Gisbourne's little gift if we're the ones bearing it. Oh yeah and walking around with a lion is going to make me look really cool."

Much could only shake his head. Leave it to Robin, vanity had no equal. "Master, do you remember Wafeyy's code word?"

"Sure Much it's, it's. Oh how did that riddle go again?" Robin drummed his fingers on his forehead. Noor had teased him with this riddle endlessly that first summer after they had met. How did it go again? "I've got it! Much what are the three things that men always confuse? That's the key to Wafeyy's code word."

"I don't know Master, Noor never told me that particular riddle." Much said with ill concealed disgust.

"Like, Love and Lust, Much. Men always confuse like, love and lust. Wafeyy's codeword is love. That's how she got him. She liked lions; Salahadin lusted after her, so as a token of love he gave her Wafeyy as an engagement gift. Wafeyy's codeword is 'yuHibb'. The two things Noor respect the most – Wafeyy, loyalty, and yuHibb, love."

With these words Wafeyy roared loudly into the sky and rose onto his paws. Ambling over to Robin he made sounds of contentment that sounded to Much for the world like a very loud purr. Scratching behind his ears, Robin reached down to the cylinder on Wafeyy's collar and retrieved the note Noor had left him.

'Robin, it's all gone pear shaped as you say. Your servant mucked it up and dropped Guy of Gisbourne and the Sheriff hangs her from the North wall. Meet me at the tree line where I'm hunting and I'll get you into the castle. Noor'.

"Great! Come on everyone lets move. Apparently Marion killed Gisbourne and the Sheriff is hanging her. Noor is meeting us at the tree line to get us inside to save Marion. We need to go now." Robin was in a panic! What had Marion done? What had Noor given them? Had she dosed Guy and the Sheriff wrong? Had he forgot to tell her anything important before hand? Not to mention how did it happen that Noor was helping him to save Marion, who had been helping him to help Noor?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Everything is pear shaped

Racing toward the tree line Robin and his men were brought up short by Saqr and Nisoor. The two large, growling cheetahs had met them by the tree line and all of the men were unsure as to how to proceed next. Noor sat quietly on her horse.

"Noor you never taught me their safety words. Could you please call your birds off of my men?"

"Certainly Robin, yanaam, sleep little birds."

"Birds, birds, Robin those aren't birds if you haven't noticed." Allan commented sharply. Why was it that Robin was okay with this strange woman and her killer pets? Allan didn't even like housecats and now he was dealing with man eaters.

"No Allan, their names. Saqr is falcon and Nisoor is eagle. Their hunting cheetahs but she's named them after birds. I've brought Wafeyy back to you, Noor, apparently things have gone ugly?"

"I'm sorry Robin I didn't know until afterwards. Apparently she used way more of the mixture than she should have and then she drugged them in their presence rather than slipping it into their food in the kitchen. You did tell her that the results of foxglove and monkshood were almost immediate?"

"No I didn't even think about it. I just assumed she knew to do it from the kitchen. I didn't think she was cold enough to actually poison them and then stand there and watch. What do you mean too late? Guy isn't a problem and as far as Marion we'll just pop into the dungeon and get her. That's what we do Noor. Now Allan, tell me what you have in mind."

"Do you want clever or really clever Robin?" Allan asked with glee. He wasn't sure anyone realized just how much he enjoyed coming up with these parts of their operation. It more than made up for ill tempered and overgrown housecats.

"Robin?" Noor asked in a small voice. "There isn't a need for you to 'pop into the dungeons' as you call it."

"Did you already get her out Noor? I should have known - you were always a feisty one." Robin said with a laugh. Leave it to Noor to have already out thought him on his own ground.

"No, Robin. I didn't find out until it was too late. The Sheriff has already hung her. The body is on display on the North wall. I'm sorry I couldn't get to her to see if there was anything I could do. By the time they told me she had already hung for over an hour. When I got there no spirit was left to call back."

Robin looked at Noor in shock. Hung from the walls, hung from the walls, too late, no spirit left, too late, too late, nothing to call back. Robin was hearing the words but not the meaning. "Hold on Noor, I don't think I understood everything you said. In fact I don't know if I heard it all actually. This very loud noise just started in my ears and I could barely hear you."

"Loud noise, Robin?"

"Yeah, the sound of the world breaking in half distracted me for the last part. I think you just told me that the Sheriff hung Marion for killing Gisbourne. Everything after that is hazy still."

"I'm sorry Robin. I couldn't do anything. You know I would have if there would have been a chance. Her soul is gone." Noor always hated that look on men's faces; there was never a good way to comfort them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Haze

Robin wasn't sure what he was doing. Somehow his knife had left its place on his belt and was now against Noor's neck. Somehow Noor was no longer on the horse but in front of him stumbling toward Nottingham on foot. The last few minutes were hazy but he was sure that at some point he had come up with a plan that involved holding Noor hostage and taking her back to Nottingham. The hazy feeling followed him all the way into the harem for Djaq to retrieve Abdullah; it had followed him back across the courtyard and into the woods. The hazy feeling engulfed him until the dusk came. Then Robin found himself in the woods with Noor, listening to her scream at him in a mixture of Arabic and English.

"What I did? What I did? What did I do Robin? You tell me you have an evil sheriff that will not work for peace, so I send you the way to remove him. I give you a non lethal poison – THAT YOU'VE WORKED WITH BEFORE – and exact directions on how to use it. You and the girl muck it up, you get her hung and now you've taken Abdullah and me hostage. Not to mention the fact that you've put a knife to my neck! Do you really want to talk about what I've done Robin, or should we talk about what you've done?"

"What I've done Noor? What I've done is wrong I know that. But you Noor, you my Princess are just like your stories, only ever half done. I have only ever heard half of anything from you! How was I supposed to know that you had given her foxglove and monkshood? You could have given her anything!"

"What else would I have given you Robin? I would have only given you a poison that you had seen used before. Plus I told James what was in the pouch! How dare you accuse me of omitting things?" Noor was infuriated. How dare he accuse her of such things!

Had James told him what was in the pouch? Did he know anyway? He should have expected that Noor would give him something he was familiar with and her zombie powder would have made sense as a poison to use. It didn't matter; Marion's death wasn't the point. The point was that Noor always kept things from him, this time it had simply resulted in Marion's death. Well if he was in the muck this far he might as well keep digging. "What about my leaving the Holy Lands? You were involved in getting King Richard to send me home, weren't you? Admit it!"

"Yes, I persuaded King Richard to send you home. You were ill and your time in the war had come to an end. Allah had willed it that way. So I had King Richard send you home."

"Why Noor? Why did you do it? Look at what you've sent me to! Is this to be my punishment? Are you an angel now instead of a sorceress telling me my punishment for my sins? That I must live so close to all I love while not really being a part of it? Why Noor? Is this some curse you've placed upon me, witch? Not to mention how! What did you do Noor? King Richard isn't an easy man to persuade! How did you do it Noor?" Robin roared at her. All these months and it was all coming out. All of the rage, the pain, the humiliation that Robin felt was finally being released.

"It was best Robin." Noor responded quietly. "It was just simply best. As far as how, that is none of your concern. King Richard is easier to persuade than you would imagine."

"Why? Abdullah? What could he have done to me, Noor? Castrated me for entering the harem? Killed me on the suspicion that I touched you? What exactly could Salahadin have done that you haven't done to me already? You didn't send away James of Essex, or even King Richard for that matter! Salahadin hasn't sought revenge against them or any of the other blue eyed men in the King's guard! Why should he have sought it against me?" In his heart Robin knew he had gone too far and that Noor was now beyond his reach.

Coldly Noor responded. "I will not argue with you, Robin of the Hood, Earl of the Forest, and Lord of the Trees. I am the mother of the son of Salahadin - defender of Heaven and Earth and Lord Sovereign of the Holy Lands - and I will not argue with a heretical heathen. My son and I are leaving, immediately." With these words Noor turned silently from Robin. How dare he hurl such accusations at her!

"You're right Noor. You and Abdullah are leaving. You'll be leaving with Much and me in the morning. You should sleep now we'll be leaving once Guy of Gisbourne is buried and the Sheriff is made example of."

"Robin, you know the man she poisoned isn't dead. He's simply comatose; zombie powder cannot kill a man." Noor responded in a small voice. She wouldn't argue with Robin, it would do no good. Later, when he was rational, she would attempt to reason her and Abdullah's freedom from the crazed man she had once cared so much for.

Smiling a cruel smile Noor had never seen before, Robin responded. "I know that Princess and so do you. But it would seem that in fact it is not our problem."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Apologies

The dawn broke quietly in the forest but Robin felt no peace. What had he gotten himself into? Marion was dead, he had taken Noor and her son hostage, said horrible things to her, soon he was going to allow a man to die in the worst way possible and eventually James of Essex would realize that Noor was not here willingly. Robin was pretty sure that no matter how closely they had been friends in the Holy Lands; James was not going to allow him to take Noor and Abdullah out of here without a fight.

What had he gotten himself into? Robin lay on his side as the dawn rose and tried to clear his head. How was he going to make any of this right? Could he make any of this right?

"Noor," he whispered.

A slight shape stirred from across the fire. "Noor, please come and talk to me." Robin whispered to her in a low voice. The shape stirred and set the small boy down near the fire and smoothed his hair. Noor then moved to just out of his arm's reach and sat silently on the ground, her face still covered by her chador and niqab. "Noor, I don't know how I ended up here. Really I don't. I don't know how all of this ended up this way and I don't know how to get out of it. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you Noor. Tell me what to do so that this is right."

The silent figure stared at him from its uncovered left eye. He could understand why Vaisezy hadn't wanted her cloaked. It shook him to see her that way. It didn't seem natural to not be able to see her face. Before last night she had never remained covered around him unless Salahadin and King Richard had been present.

"Noor, please, what would you have me do, beg?" Robin stood in front of the kneeling figure and then formally prostrated himself in front of her, head in the dirt floor of the forest. "Oh great sorceress, I humbly beg your intervention. It seems I have made many mistakes in the last day and I have hurt a person I care for dearly. What must I do to make amends?"

"Get up, Robin. Get your head out of the dirt. Quit making a pathetic spectacle of yourself. You want to make amends – here's a thought - apologize."

"No really Noor. What would you have me do?" Robin looked at her in exasperation, obviously Noor was still angry.

"Seriously Robin, apologize, first to your men for going insane. It is your job to lead them and your display yesterday not only put them in danger but let them down. You heard my stories for a long time and yet have learned nothing. Apologize to your men for your mistakes.

Next, you go into Nottingham and reveal that this man is not dead. I told you in the Holy Lands your purpose in this life; it is the doing of all good and righteous deeds. Letting this man be buried alive is neither good nor righteous and you cannot allow it.

Then my Lord Locksley, Earl of Huntington, you have a few choices. If you wish to remain here, I feel you must return Abdullah and me to the castle. If you decide that this place is intolerable for you to remain then you must choose to leave. Then you must also decide whether or not to ask us, politely, to journey with you or return us to the castle." With that Noor fell silent again and peered at him with her uncovered eye.

"Noor, take your niqab off at least, you know it bothers me not to be able to see your face. I'll do everything you say except there is something I must do first." Taking her hand Robin pulled her into the deep woods, slightly apart from the camp. Once again he fell to his knees and lowered his head. "Princess Noor I have insulted you deeply. You are a friend of my King and I once counted you as a dear friend of mine. My actions are unforgivable but I beg for your indulgence. I'm sorry."

"Robin, get up. Quit talking to me like you're in the court of Jerusalem. We're friends, Robin, that doesn't change when you lose your mind. It's when you lose your mind that it is most important for your friends not to listen to you. Do you remember the moral of the story I told you once, 'the mad merchant's wife'?"

"No, Noor, I don't remember the moral." Robin looked at the ground in shame. Noor had tried her hardest to teach him how to be a good leader when he was in the holy land and somehow he had forgotten her teachings.

"When the wife was asked why she remained with the merchant once he had gone mad do you remember what she told the fishmonger's wife? Loving someone is easy when things are good but Allah gives you the strongest love when it's hard. That is how loyalty works Robin. Being your friend was easy when our Kings were working for peace and we could laugh in the gardens of the palace. Being your friend when you are in pain is much harder, but the rewards of it are much more substantial."

"Later, Noor, we will need to talk again. Can we do that?" Robin asked quietly. He was never sure what to do with Noor, just like Marion and Much, he didn't really deserve to have her in his life in any way.

"Of course, Robin, I'm sure there are things you would like to talk about now that you are in a calmer frame of mind. First though you should talk to your men and attempt to save this Guy of Gisbourne from being buried alive."

"Do I really have to, Noor?" Robin asked her with a mischievous smile.

"What apologize? Of course, you have disappointed your men and you must take responsibility for that."

"No I meant, save Guy of Gisbourne. He really is a pain in the neck, Noor. Trust me, if you knew him you'd let them bury him alive." Robin said with a laugh.

"Doer of good deeds, Robin, you are to be a doer of all good deeds. Your atonement for your sins in the Holy Lands is the doing of good deeds for as long as you are alive. That includes saving this 'pain in the neck' from being buried alive." Noor said with a laugh. It was good to hear Robin joke again; perhaps she could talk him into releasing her and Abdullah safely at some point.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A Conversation Between Women

Robin returned to the campsite where his men were waiting. Noor followed quietly. After a soft exchange of words the men moved toward Nottingham. Noor resumed her seat near the sleeping child and Djaq stared at her quietly over the fire.

"Djaq, what is your real name?" Noor asked quietly.

"Saphia, Princess." Djaq answered in a whisper.

"Ah, Saphia, please just call me Noor. I have never felt like a princess. In my heart I'm still the daughter of an Egyptian silk merchant. Do you miss home, Saphia?"

"Of course, Noor. My mother is still in Mecca. I miss her very much."

"If there is peace, will you go home?"

"I don't know. I miss my home but I have found a man I care for very deeply here. Perhaps, one day when there is peace he will decide he feels the same for me and we can try to build a life. Otherwise I will probably return home."

"What about you, Noor? If there were a way you could stay here, would you?" Djaq looked at Noor out of the corner of her eye. It didn't take a magician to see that she and Robin had unresolved issues and that Salahadin was very far away.

"Like you said, Saphia, who knows what, is to come?" Noor lapsed into silence. Soon Abdullah woke and playing with the small boy took most of Noor's attention. As the morning past calmly, Noor and Djaq found themselves looking into the woods for the return of the men.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Things We Leave Unsaid

Just before lunch, the men returned in high spirits. Guy of Gisbourne had roused easily to the mixture Noor had given them to revive him and had not been buried alive. Sir Edward had retrieved Marion's body and they had helped to bury it quietly in the small cemetery behind Knighton Hall, laying her to rest next to her mother. Somehow, knowing that Marion was with her mother made Robin feel better about losing her. It would never leave him that the one person he couldn't save had been Marion but somehow he thought it was possible that he would be able to go on. Cocking his head at Much, Robin made a face at him.

Much knew the face his Master was making. Taking his hint Much walked over to Noor and the thumb sucking shadow next to her. "Is it chocolate this morning or is this thumb something different?" The wide eyed boy shook his head 'no' and curled up in Much's lap. Offering Much his other thumb the boy drifted off into sleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Meanwhile Allan had found a spot to sit near Djaq as Will collected wood. John stood looking into the forest trying not to pay attention to the scene around him. The wee lad made him miss his son. As everyone made themselves conspicuously busy; Robin and Noor headed back into the woods to continue their earlier discussion.

Once they were away from the campsite Robin leaned against a tree and Noor sat on a rock. "Tell me the truth, Noor. Does Salahadin know?"

"That is your first question, Robin? Of all the things you could ask me, you're first question is does Salahadin know?" Noor asked. "Do you think he's stupid? Of course he knows."

"How are you still alive then Noor? The punishment for your crime is the beheading of both you and Abdullah isn't it?" Robin looked at her incredulously. Salahadin had known Abdullah was not his and still recognized him? Impossible.

"Ah, Robin, you are naïve to the behaviors of men and their wives aren't you? Sometimes I forget just how young you are. Salahadin knows Abdullah cannot be his son, but admit to his court that one of his wives has been unfaithful and then killing her and the child is not something he is prepared to do. Salahadin is a merciful man after all."

"How Noor? People must have made the connection by now," Robin asked her. He was somehow still dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"That's easy Robin. Salahadin has turned it to his advantage. He has told the court that Abdullah's eyes are a trait from my blood. That the Ptolemy blood in me is what has caused Abdullah's eyes to be blue; much like it's given me green eyes. He paid the imam's to say that Abdullah's eyes were a mark of blessing and second sight from Allah and should be celebrated. Rather than hide us, Salahadin has brought us into the open as an advantage. Then at the first possible chance he sent us away."

"And King Richard went along with sending you here? Why Noor?" Robin asked her suspiciously. The ways of King Richard were not foreign to him but Robin still could not fathom why his king would allow Salahadin to hide them in England without something in return. Noor cocked her eyebrows at him with a knowing smile. "Oh Jesus, Noor!" Robin stepped away from her in horror. "Noor, is it King Richard's child? That's how they're securing peace? The talks are a decoy. Salahadin gave you to King Richard? What's supposed to happen – you're supposed to 'die' somehow before leaving England? Then James is supposed to kill Prince John and the Sheriff and clear the way for King Richard's return unopposed." Robin's voice trailed off into stunned silence as he finished connecting the dots of King Richard and Salahadin's plan. It was brilliant, brutal but brilliant.

"Well you appear to have gotten the gist of it, Robin. Some of your details are sketchy but for the most part you've got the idea." Noor sat quietly on the rock as Robin stared at her like a gutted fish. He seemed shocked that King Richard and Salahadin had come up with such a clever plan.

"What happens to you?" Robin was still wrapping his mind around the details between each of the dots. A glaring omission in his mind was what happened to Noor after she 'died'. Noor dropped her head quietly and refused to look him in the eye. "Noor, what happens to you? What is Richard to do with you and Abdullah once Prince John and the Sheriff are dead?" Robin's voice took on a distinct note of panic.

Noor rose to her feet. "That I do not know Robin. I have been given to your King and it's his decision what to do with me once peace has been established. I assume that Abdullah and I will be moved to a castle in the countryside where we can be kept hidden; but for certain I cannot say."

"Was that why I was sent home Noor? So that only one rumor could go around?" Robin looked at her with a sick feeling. King Richard hadn't sent him home for his bravery; he'd sent him home so that people would assume that Abdullah was the King's son without wondering about other alternatives.

"You were sent home because you were ill, Robin. King Richard knew no different until after you had recovered and left the holy lands. The King loves and respects you as his friend, Robin."

Robin was angrier than he had ever been in his life. The past two days were finally beginning to wear upon him and he was sick of the feeling that his life was some twisted Greek tragedy somehow being controlled by the woman in front of him. Running his fingers through his hair and then rubbing his face with his hands, Robin attempted to straighten out his thoughts. Treason was not something to be contemplated with mixed emotions. "Alright Noor, I need to think. We're not going to do anything until I've gotten my head completely around this. All I know is that I'm not going to allow anyone to turn a woman and child into property; regardless of whose child it is. I don't dare assume that you would tell me anyway, would you Noor?"

"Would it matter?"

"I'm not going to get into that with you now Noor. All that is important is that you and Abdullah are not property to be traded. Once I've decided how to handle that issue we'll start thinking about moving onto other things. Deal?"

"Whatever you wish, Master Robin. If you have forgotten I still remain your prisoner." Noor said with a condescending smile. Salahadin and King Richards plan; he would determine what to do? Men, she thought, are truly oblivious to how the world actually works and who actually runs it.

"Noor, I would prefer to think of you as a surprise long term guest." Robin said with equal parts humor and shame. He couldn't believe he had actually taken a woman and small child hostage, much less Noor and her child.

"So if I would wish to take Abdullah and leave you would allow it?" Noor asked teasingly.

"Of course, my dear Princess, if you wish to take your child and leave please feel free. I will arrange for men to escort you back to Nottingham. I would humbly ask that you please remain my guest for a while longer; especially since I am not overly fond of this plan of King Richard and Salahadin's." Leave it to Noor to be sure of her footing in any situation.

"Since you've asked so nicely of course I will stay. I have only one request before I do."

"Name it," what on earth was Noor playing at, Robin thought.

"Saphia, she is fond of one of your men."

"Saphia, who's Saphia?" Now Robin was really confused. "Wait! Do you mean Djaq?"

"Yes, find out who she is fond of and find out if he feels the same. If he does request that he makes his feelings known to her. If he doesn't feel the same ask him to tell her as much. She deserves to know where her life is going, Robin."

"Wait a second, Noor. You want me to play matchmaker? Do you really think this is a good idea? Even in your country this is something handled among the women."

"Yes, and whoever this gentleman is he obviously does not have a mother or wife to determine whether or not he should take Djaq as a wife. Plus, you're their leader if there is no one else it becomes your job."

"Ok, Noor. You asked for a request. I'm giving it to you. I will find out who Djaq is in love with and take care of everything." Turning away from Noor he walked back toward camp. A few steps away he turned back toward her. "Noor?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I never thought I would say this but I actually miss being in the war. Somehow taking orders was a whole lot easier." Shaking his head Robin walked back toward camp. How did he get himself into these things? Now he was playing matchmaker.

"Following is always easier than leading, Crusader. Somehow I never managed to teach you that." Noor whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A Wedding Takes Place

Djaq paced the temporary encampment trying to calm her nerves. The robes she wore felt flimsy and hung uncomfortably on her body. Once she had worn the chador and niqab every day, yet somehow over time she had become unaccustomed to it. Noor and John sat comfortably by the fire, watching her with amused silence.

"Saphia, come and sit. We'll be leaving in a few minutes and you're going to wear yourself out before we even get there. Relax please." Noor smiled at Saphia, she refused to think of such a beautiful woman as having a manly name like Djaq. She knew telling Saphia to relax was pointless; she had done worse the day of her own wedding – accidentally setting the palace curtains on fire while doing magic to calm her nerves.

"I never knew that women were this nervous when they got married. I always thought they would be the calm ones. I know my Alice looked like the picture of calm the day we married. I, meanwhile, had spent the night trying not to be sick I was so nervous." Little John said with a wistful smile. The day he married Alice played back in his mind. Many thought it was shameful for a man to be so enamored with his wife but Little John would say without fail that the most wonderful day of his life was the day he had seen Alice sitting in her father's wagon at the mill his father had run. Everyday since had simply been lived to be near her radiance.

"Ah, John, I think that both parties are usually nervous on the day they marry. My lord Salahadin actually wept when the imam declared us man and wife." Noor smiled at the reminiscence of her wedding day to Salahadin. She remembered that the next morning she had woken at dawn to find him sitting next to the bed, watching her sleep. "But Saphia, please, you will walk yourself to exhaustion and you will need your energy later. Now let's put on your niqab and then we can leave."

Embracing Djaq, Noor smiled. She remembered her mother veiling her. "Rejoice Saphia, for Allah has blessed you with love; the greatest of all his gifts. Now let's go find your husband."

Meanwhile, Allan was nervously pacing the clearing where his bride was set to arrive. Wringing his hands he looked down at the henna dots covering them. As far as he was concerned they looked ridiculous; painted like some circus performer, but Djaq's eyes had shone with love when Noor had placed the brown dye on his hands. She had been almost as ecstatic to find that the rest of the gang had snuck Noor into the harem to retrieve the proper clothes to marry in the night before. He had to admit that keeping her distracted had been almost as enjoyable as the look on her face when presented with the dress and the henna by Noor.

Allan was distracted from his thoughts by the arrival of the two covered women, one in deep black and the other in the most beautiful red silk he had ever seen clutching tightly onto Little John's arm. Taking his place at the altar in front of Robin, Allan's breathe was taken away by the woman in front of him. When she reached the end of the aisle Allen was dumbfounded by her beauty. Later he would say that he didn't remember actually marrying Djaq; from the minute she arrived until Noor intoned the Muslim marriage blessing and unveiled her face Allan had been lost looking into her eyes, thinking to himself that at some point he would wake up because only in his dreams would this woman agree to marry him.

Following Saracen custom, Noor broke bread over their heads and wished them prosperity and good fortune. Little John, in his role as father of the bride, kissed Djaq on the cheek and placed her hands in Allan's. "Love and honor her; for a good wife is a blessing from God." Breaking with formality, Little John smiled and continued "if you don't it's likely she'll kill you and if she doesn't we will."

Allan breathed a sigh of relief. "So we're actually married now? Really?"

Djaq looked at him with a smile of such beauty that the world stopped spinning for Allan in that moment. Robin's teasing voice broke in. "Well technically she is Allen but you're not. Should I continue or would you like to just stop here?" Laughing at the look on Allan's face Robin composed his face seriously. "Well, alright if you're sure. As Lord of Locksley I now pronounce you husband and wife. So kiss the woman already." Everyone, including Will, applauded as Allan took Djaq in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

For When We Have Parted May It Not Be the Last

"So to celebrate should I sing during supper?" Much asked later that night with a grin. "Or would everyone prefer to hear Noor tell her stories?"

Everyone laughed as Noor took her place in front of the fire. "Perhaps it is time I finish my story for you Much. Who knows when I will get the chance again? Now I have told you about the brave Scheherazade, who entered the harem of her Sultan?"

Much, Robin and Djaq nodded. "For those who have not heard this, Scheherazade was the daughter of one of the Sultan's wisest advisors. The young Sultan had been hurt in love by a disloyal wife; a woman sold to him that had fallen in love with another." With these words, Noor looked at Robin. "When the Sultan Sayeedi had discovered her and her lover, he had killed her but spared his brother's life. In his grief Sayeedi had sworn to never be deceived by another woman. So each night he had taken a new bride, having them killed the next morning so that they could never deceive him. Soon all the maidens of his land where terrified to be called before Sayeedi, for of course what woman wishes to die?

Yet, the wise and beautiful Scheherazade volunteered to become the bride of Sayeedi even though her father's position as his advisor protected her. That night and many after she told her Sultan the stories of the harem; always making sure to leave the story unfinished so that Sayeedi would leave her alive long enough to find out the end. These are the stories that wives always tell their husbands in the night; the stories of how men should rule and be ruled, as well as how to live their lives as righteous men. These are the stories that I have told you and Robin, Much." Noor continued with a smile.

"Well after 1001 nights, Scheherazade finished the stories of the harem. Yet, by then the Sultan Sayeedi had grown to know and love her; trusting that not only would she never do him harm but that life without her would be incomplete. By this time Scheherazade had given her Sultan strong princes of the blood and he spared her life and considered her his closest advisor until the end of their days. For them ever after, ended in peace and prosperity. I wish the same for you and Allen, Saphia. Now take your husband and teach him the wisdom of how to live and love each other." Noor smiled at Djaq who wiped tears from her eyes.

Much stared at her in shock! This couldn't be the end of the stories! What about all the parts she hadn't told them, all the stories she had left unfinished? What happened to Ali Baba, Aladdin, the Prince of the Mountains, the Djinn's of Solomon? Noor couldn't just leave the stories unfinished! "But Noor, how do they end? All of the stories you told us, how do they end?" Much stuttered.

Noor smiled at Much. This was the greatest lesson of the 1001 nights. "They don't end, Much, as long as there is life the story continues. Happily ever after is not an ending, Much, it is a beginning. But my time as your storyteller has come to an end. In the glory and praise of Allah do I leave you." With these words Noor salaamed deeply in front of Much.

Robin was shocked by these words. Not how the story ended, he had always suspected that the stories of Scheherazade had ended this way. Robin was shocked that Noor had ended the stories here. Ending them here was her way of telling Much goodbye and Robin knew that meant she would be returning to the castle.

"Princess Noor, may I speak with you please?" He would end her thoughts on that right now. Noor kissed Abdullah who was sitting in John's lap playing with the ornaments adorning his coat and followed Robin into the woods.

"It was a lovely wedding, Robin. You did quite well and I am proud of you."

"Well it wasn't as lovely as some I have seen, but Allan and Djaq are happy. That's not my concern though; I take it from your ending with Much that you intend to leave us soon?" Robin crossed his arms.

"I think it would be best if you and your men escorted Abdullah and I back to the castle tonight and give Saphia and Allen some privacy. Robin, peace is important. It is more important than my life or yours; it is also more important than the lives of your Sheriff and Prince John. Tomorrow morning Abdullah and I will be found 'poisoned' in the harem. James of Essex has already dispatched a guardsman to kill Prince John and he will storm the castle and kill your Sheriff and Gisbourne. That's the final reason why I didn't allow you to bury the 'pain in the neck', as you call him, alive. They will shroud Abdullah and I and we will be taken from the castle immediately by one of James' men. In two days we will wake once we have arrived somewhere safe. That is how the story of Noor ends Robin. The moral you must take away is that peace is more important than any of us."

Robin nodded at her silently. He knew the look on Noor's face and knew he could not persuade her otherwise. So what he would have to do would be to somehow circumvent her plans. "Doer of good deeds, huh? Letting James of Essex kill these men is a good deed?"

Noor walked away from him silently. Someday he would understand that this was the reason James of Essex had been sent along, originally the King had intended for Robin to kill all these men and Noor had begged that it not be required as a test of his loyalty. Sometimes Robin forgot that 'ever after' was never guaranteed to be happy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Treason

That night Robin and his men returned Noor and Abdullah to the harem. Much was devastated by what appeared to be her abandoning him. He was sure that the Sheriff would not let her live, regardless of whether or not Crusaders were waiting for him. Much was sure that this would be the last time he would see Noor and that she would never leave England alive.

The next morning, Noor and Abdullah were found, not poisoned but pierced by the arrows of Robin Hood, badges left to mark his kill. The Sheriff was enraged, his life forfeit because of that thug Robin Hood!

The end of the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Guy of Gisbourne was neither particularly noble nor honorable. Neither man died in a way fitting to the story they would become a part of; yet by noon they were dead none the less.

The women of the harem keened as the arrows were removed from the body of the Princess and her son the Prince. In their grief none of them noticed that the arrows removed from their body bore no blood. The women of the harem anointed them and covered them in shrouds. They were placed in the wagon of a silent Crusader and a prayer was said for their souls by Sir Edward, returned to his position as Sheriff and still deeply in mourning not only for his daughter and for this girl and her young son before him, but for all those who had been lost during this bloody reign of terror.

The wagon slowly rolled out of the courtyard followed by a second carrying Noor's 'pets'. Allen looked behind him suspiciously. Why exactly had he and Djaq been given the task of escorting these animals to Locksley? He didn't care how much Djaq adored those monsters, nor how much he adored her, they were not getting one. That was final! He was the man in this marriage and his decision would stand!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Life After Death

Noor woke two days later and stared at the wooden ceiling above her. The sun shown brightly in the room and for just a second Noor pretending that she was home in Alexandria and her mother would be coming to wake her to go into the market. Stretching languidly she rolled onto her side and away from the window.

What met her eyes was surprising. In the chair next to the bed, Robin sat dozing with Abdullah in his lap. As she stared at them two pair of identical blue eyes fixed on her. Abdullah gurgled at his mother and Robin smiled with a look of exhaustion. "You're awake."

"So it would seem, although I didn't expect to find you here when I did." Noor responded to Robin with a smile.

Returning her smile Robin shrugged. "Well I couldn't go letting you have all the fun. Now as soon as you're ready we have some business to attend to."

"Business?" Noor looked at Robin perplexed. Had he taken her hostage again?

"Mmmhmm. Come on, out of bed." Robin yanked the covers off of her and Noor rose suspiciously to her feet. "Before we go, I believe someone has a gift for you. He's given me plenty in the past two days so I think this one is all yours."

Noor smiled at Robin. Why was it men hated diapering babies so much? It wasn't like it was that big of deal. Wrapping a fresh diaper around Abdullah she placed him on her hip and turned to face Robin. "Well are we going or aren't we?" There was no point waiting.

Turning Robin left the room with Noor following him. In the main hall they found the rest of Robin's gang sitting nervously. Robin had assured them that Noor was only asleep but who could be sure? As they saw the Princess enter the room, each of them breathed a sigh of relief and Much began to silently cry. No one had realized just how much he had cared about Noor.

Robin cleared his throat. "As everyone can guess we are in a very dangerous situation here. Sir Edward has pardoned each of you and me as well. What he cannot pardon is that I have knowingly committed treason against my king. Each of you is innocent but I am not and for that if I remain in England my life is forfeit.

I ask each of you to go home now. Return to your lives, you deserve at least that for your sacrifice to me. Much, I promised you the Lodge at Bonchurch a very long time ago. Go, find Eve and make the life you deserve. You have been the dearest friend a man can ask for and I give you your freedom.

Allan, your actions helped lead all of us here. You and Djaq have given up your lives and your homes. In return I give you mine. You are lord and lady of Locksley now, be wise and treat its people well. They deserve peace and prosperity and it is your job to give it to them.

Djaq, Noor's pets are conspicuous and we can't take them with us. I haven't asked her but perhaps she will allow you to watch them for her?" With these words he looked wordlessly at Noor. He hadn't asked her opinion in any of this yet. She was staring at him in silence.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Ever After is Only the Beginning

Robin smiled nervously at Noor. He never thought he would be this nervous. "Well, since my life is already forfeit, I see no harm in making it final. My Lord Bonchurch, my Lady Locksley if you would be so kind as to do the honors I think it may be time for me to marry this woman before she manages to slip away again." With that he raised his hands toward Noor and she saw the henna dots had already been applied.

Djaq smiled at Noor and took her hand. "It seems we need to prepare you for your wedding. Big man, you will reprise your role as father of the bride?" Little John smiled at both ladies; in his heart he really did love a happy ending.

As Djaq helped to dress Noor in the red gown she had worn just a few days before and cover her hands in henna, Will and Much set about preparing the altar as Robin paced the room. "Hah, see I'm not the only one who paced before his wedding. Its nerve racking isn't it, Robin? Teach you to laugh at a man before he gets married. By the way you were joking about those man eaters weren't you?"

Robin stopped pacing and looked at Allen. "Of course not! Noor can't take her cats with her; and who better to take them but Djaq? I'm sure Noor is up there telling her the safety words as we speak. Just make sure your wife teaches you Arabic."

"Why, what happens if I don't speak Arabic?" Allen was nervous now.

"Well, Noor's cats were trained in Arabic, Allen, if you say their safety word wrong they've been trained to chase you off and bite the seat of your trousers. Trust me it hurts, I recommend you learn Arabic." Robin smiled. Somehow joking with Allen had taken his mind off what was supposed to take place.

The joking stopped as Noor and Djaq came down the main staircase. Little John met both ladies at the foot of the stairs. Once there he adjusted Noor's niqab and kissed her cheeks. Much and Robin both stared in amazement as Noor walked toward them on John's arm being trailed by Djaq.

Once Noor reached the altar, Much cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God the Almighty, creator of Heaven and Earth, to bring together this man and this woman. God first brought these two together far from their homes and then saw fit to test them by separating them again. They are together again despite everything that has taken place in this world. In their faith and loyalty to each other we celebrate the love that a gracious God has given us to alleviate the misery that we create for each other. As Lord of Bonchurch I charge you to love, care and respect each other."

With these words Djaq stepped forward and broke bread over their heads as Noor had done for her the week before. Little John, once again in the role of father of the bride, kissed Noor on the cheek and placed her hands in Robin's. "Love and honor her; for a good wife is a blessing from God."

Much cleared his throat again. "Well, now I guess the end has come and" Much stopped with a mischievous grin. "I think this occasion warrants a song."

Everyone laughed and Robin warned in a teasing tone, "Much".

"Oh alright, it was worth a try, it's not like my singing is really that bad. Ok so I guess - well wait are you sure? I mean really sure? Noor he snores and he's bad tempered when he's traveling." As everyone laughed Much decided the time for fun had ended and made a serious face. "Well if everyone here is sure that Noor should marry Robin, then as Lord of Bonchurch by the grace of God and Robin; I pronounce you husband and wife. Ok you can kiss her now Robin."

As Robin lowered Noor's niqab he looked deeply into her eyes. She wasn't the woman he had always dreamed of marrying but somehow he couldn't imagine being any happier. As his lips touched hers his brain was flooded with images of the first time he had seen her, walking in the gardens of Salahadin's palace with Wafeyy trailing her, creating illusions out of thin air.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Future is What You Make It

The next morning Robin and Noor prepared to leave. Before mounting their horses they embraced everyone and exchanged well wishes. Once Noor had settled onto her horse, Much handed Abdullah, now called Edward, to her. He then mounted his own horse and prepared to leave with the newlyweds.

Djaq teasingly asked him "Where are you going Much?"

Much smiled at her. "I am going home to Bonchurch where I will eat, take a hot bath and then marry Eve. Possibly not in that order. Besides, these two need somewhere to honeymoon and Bonchurch is secluded."

As they rode toward Bonchurch Robin looked over at Noor. "So my Princess, where will we be going after our honeymoon at Bonchurch? Where do you desire to spend happily ever after?"

"Haven't I told you Robin? Ever after is simply the beginning and the world is ours." Noor smiled at Robin and Edward happily sucked his thumb.

At the top of the last rise, Robin looked back at his men and his childhood home. Everyone stood there waving and next to the barn he saw the ghost of Marion, in just the same place as she had been the day he left for the Crusades. She blew him a kiss, shimmered and then disappeared in the morning air, just as she had when he had truly left her behind that day and chosen to follow King Richard. Whatever paradise she's in, I hope she's happy there, Robin thought.

Turning back around he smiled at Noor and spurred his horse into a faster pace toward Bonchurch.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Conclusions

Like all fairy tales ours ends here at happily ever after. Yet like all lives those of Robin and his band continued. Luke the Bow maker died that next winter and the next spring Little John was reunited with Alice and his son. They lived a happy life and one night, when he was very old and very happy, John dreamed of the day he met Alice outside his father's mill where she had sat in her father's wagon, waiting for the flour. As he looked into her eyes his body relaxed in peace and he ended his time in the moment that had defined his life.

Allen and Djaq were kind and wise. Under them Locksley prospered and their people were happy. Many years later Allen would laugh as his son's tried to reign in their daughters, he knew from experience that the best women were the ones who would not be ruled - although he did agree with them about the cats and their cubs. He had never become fond of the little man eaters after all.

Will had met one of Noor's compatriots from the harem in the Nottingham market. She had taken ill and Prince Tariq had left her behind to get well under the supervision of Sir Edward. Will and Hannah married the next spring and she of course never returned to Jerusalem. He became Much's keeper of the keys and master carpenter of Bonchurch, positions his sons would occupy once he was gone.

Much meanwhile married his Eve. They had many children and led a prosperous life. Lord Much of Bonchurch became known for the feasts he held for his tenants and it is said that no happier, more generous lord has ever lived. Their oldest daughter would marry Edward and inherit Bonchurch Lodge, her sister would marry Allen and Djaq's oldest son – Will – and inherit Locksley Manor, and their son – Robin - would marry Sir Edward's godchild – Noor and Robin's daughter Marion – and later inherit Knighton Hall. All of their children were happy and prosperous and Much would watch in delight as the legend of his master would intertwine with the legend of his own son and his Marion and how dearly they loved each other.

As for our hero, he retired to his estates in France. There he lived in peace and harmony, sharing his life with Noor. The details are inconsequential but one must note that in fact – they did live happily ever after.


End file.
